Culaccino
by KeepingDaksAmari
Summary: Meaning: The mark left on a table by a cold glass. (Makes us want to sit back, relax and sip an ice-cold drink on a hot, lazy day.) Summer Break! A continuation of Lentamente. Modern AU. High School. Elsanna. Non-Incest. Slice of life. (BTW this story is on HIATUS until further notice! So very sorry to leave you all hanging, but life...life has my attention at the moment.)
1. Let's Have a Kiki

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **A/N: By the way...if you haven't read Lentament yet, THIS story won't make that much sense. Otherwise, Happy reading!**

* * *

June.

"...5...4...3...2...1. Times up!" Big cerulean blue eyes shimmered with enough excitement to light up the night sky while I slammed my hands down on the table in defeat, mouth filled to the brim with flaky crackers.

" _'oo 'er coun'n 'oo fath!_ " I narrowed my own eyes at the love of my life, trying to cover my mouth and hide the falling crumbs to no avail. On the other hand, Elsa seemed a little too amused for her own good and continued to giggle cutely at me.

"No way, _Gattina._ I told you it couldn't be done." She brought her hands up for emphasis. "Six saltines in thirty seconds? Even-"

I didn't let her finish.

Instead, I blew out a harsh breath and allowed a good chunk of partly chewed crackers accompanied by the force of flakes to come shooting out of my mouth, aiming directly at her chest. She flinched back and I was granted the satisfying view of seeing surprised disbelief flash all across her face before we ended up laughing together. That time, I _did_ cover my mouth, but when it became too much, I spit more out and continued to chuckle like an idiot because the expressions she'd had were priceless!

" _You_ are a disgusting animal." Elsa giggled, leaning further back to dust off her shirt, only to yelp when I threw more on her. "No!" For some reason, I laughed harder at her distress and at the same time, caused her to keep up with me too as she cleaned her shirt again. "I guess there could be an upside though." More crumbs fell that I replaced until she reached out to cover my mouth with her hand. "Considering you're in touch with your primal self." She finished with an attractive grin on her full lips.

At that, I finally managed to swallow whatever was left in my mouth down and I pulled back with residual giggles as well, brushing myself while I was at it. "Well, you know my _primal self_ can't resist a dare." I wiped my mouth again. Elsa was back to making sure her shirt was presentable, but stopped when I swiped my finger across her cheek to rid it of stray soggy cracker crumbs. "Which is what got me grounded for a whole month one time, about an inch of my hair burned off and a scar on my hip."

"And it was all done in _one_ day." Kristoff came to sit across from me with a big crooked grin on his lips. "She lost some of her hair and I got proof." He placed his right forearm on the table to show us the spot that refused to grow hair back since that day.

 _Oh man. Why'd I bring that up?_ I wondered when Elsa looked between the two of us like it was her first time seeing me. "Do I dare ask what happened?"

"Three different things, different times and all in one day." Kristoff held up his fingers just as Olaf came to join him on the same side.

"Oh, if y'all are playing two truths and a lie, I definitely want in." He declared, turning his _Rangers_ baseball cap backwards as he did so.

"Nah, I'm trying to tell Mariani about the time Anna got grounded for a month." Kristoff smirked at him and we watched understanding fill the gap between them along with devious smirks. _Good._ _Involve everyone, then._

" _Oh._ " Olaf breathed and then removed his cap altogether. "May Mrs. Papadakis's glorious mounds rest in peace." They both stood up like dorks to salute said woman's dearly departed _mounds_ for a short moment before sitting back down to lean in conspiratorially. I rolled my eyes and continued cleaning my mouth out with the aid of my tongue and water, wanting to hide under the table when they seemingly started to relive that horrible day all over again.

"Story time! I told you they were talking about something big." Kida nudged Sen's ribs and didn't hesitate to join the boys on their side while Sen sat next to Elsa.

"Right now?" I finally asked, looking between them all. "Our esteemed guests will be here any minute!" Trying to motion inside where we were nearly done with getting the place set up. The only reason Elsa and I had moved outside was because she'd brought the topic of trying to eat six crackers in thirty seconds up and I couldn't help but try to prove her wrong. Inside, the rest were supposed to be helping Quentin and his wife set out napkins and to hang up the few decorations that we'd gotten earlier that day.

"And we'll be ready." Sen reached over to pat my back in reassurance. "Now, what happened?" She turned back to the guys with interest beaming in her pretty eyes. I had half a mind to go back inside myself, but just as easily decided against it when I felt Elsa shift next to me in anticipation. Instead, I grabbed the crackers and slid them away from the middle of the table.

"Well, we actually _all_ got grounded for the first story." Olaf chuckled, making Sen and Kida exchange curious glances.

"This oughta be good." Kida shot her eyes to me and I shook my head in budding embarrassment, dusting off my shirt once more to keep from looking at anyone else.

"Okay, so sophomore year we were _really_ into soccer, right?" Kristoff began, drawing their attention once more. I took another long drink of water and heavily debated on whether to go inside or not again. That year definitely wasn't one of my best.

"Anna was actually pretty good at it. What with her being a natural and all." Olaf snickered. "We used to call her Double D because she dribbled _so_ well."

"Cut it out!" I snapped, feeling my cheeks heat up a little more. _Daunting Dribbler._ My mind recalled all too smugly and I was so thankful they hadn't said anymore about it. For now, sadly. Somewhere down the line, I was sure the others would ask what it meant and I would be inclined to tell them.

"Anyway, this one day, we're practicing just outside Anna's place like we're going to be participating in the MLS finals. You know they got neighbors _right_ there?" Kristoff bit back his own snicker when everyone nodded. I felt Elsa's hand slip into mine so she could intertwine our fingers under the table, but when I looked at her, she was focused on my best friend, hanging on his words along with the others. "We got kinda bored somewhere in between so we eventually set up cans here and there and dared each other to try to get all the cans down with the soccer ball before the timer went off."

"They were _full_ cans _._ " Olaf added, explaining himself next. "The day was a little breezy and empty ones just wouldn't stay still."

"O and I had done our rounds successfully but when it was Anna's turn," Kristoff made sure that no one else was around our table first and then leaned back in with his eyes twinkling in amusement. I brought my free hand up to cover my own eyes, ears burning already. "She got the easy cans out of the way with all the finesse of a professional. But that _last_ can," He drawled out, leaving it there and I swear, everyone was on the edge of their seats.

"What happened?" Kida finally asked when the anticipation became too much.

"She kicked the ball!" Olaf answered. "As hard as she could."

Elsa glanced at me just then, curious blue eyes asking if I'd hit the can or not. "Did you hit it?" She asked anyway.

"I _would_ have..." I grumbled, still not looking at anybody.

"If Mrs. Papadakis didn't come walking out from her backyard to the front." Kristoff delivered _part_ of the punchline. My ears and neck now adorned the blush that started from my cheeks.

"Right into the line of fire." Olaf barely contained himself.

"You hit her?" Elsa couldn't stop the snort from leaving and covered her mouth to try to stifle the laughter that wanted to escape too.

"In the chest. Bullseye!" Kristoff chortled.

"She _popped_ Mrs. Papadakis's boobs!" Olaf wailed with laughter, making me reach over to whack him upside the head to keep him quiet. Kida and Sen doubled over too while Elsa buried her face in my shoulder to try to _not_ laugh as loud as the rest of them for my sake.

"It's _not_ funny!" I protested over the guffaws. "Her husband _loved_ her boobs and since I ruined them, dad had to pay him back for all the damage."

"St-st-stop!" Kida's voice had escaped her, but she still tried to tell me anyway.

"We _all_ got punished for that." Olaf wheezed, clapping Kristoff on the shoulder.

"You remember what you said, Anna?" Kristoff managed to look at me with his nearly deranged eyes, making me bite my lip to keep from joining in like I wanted to right then.

"She was so embarrassed and mad that she said the first thing that came to mind when her dad yelled at her." Olaf calmed enough to tell them, much to my dismay. "Ben goes on to tell Anna just how much Mr. Papadakis _loved_ his wife's new boob job and Anna snaps back at him and says: 'he'll get them back, there's plenty more of them at the _tit_ _store!_ '"

Again they all went back to roaring with laughter. On the other hand, I just wanted to run away. Run off the mortification I felt all over again like it happened just yesterday. The Papadakis's left earlier this year having collected what our parents owed, but I swear I wouldn't live that day down as long as I lived myself. Especially the 'tit' part.

It seemed like forever, but they eventually dwindled down and Elsa didn't wait to ask, "so, what about your hair and your hip?"

"Snap, there's more?" Kida wiped her eyes and set her arms back on the table.

"Okay, the incident with my hair and Kristoff's arm was when we went back to Olaf's house." I cleared my throat. "I was mad at my dad, really embarrassed too, so I told him I'd be back later and only then would I start my month-long punishment." Of course he agreed and that usually went without saying.

"And we wanted S'mores that evening." Kristoff took a big breath, letting his lasting chuckles out before starting back up again.

"Long story short: I got too close to the gas hob of O's stove and burned about an inch off of my hair. Kristoff just got in my way, so I ended up burning him too." I emphasized the left pigtail that Elsa had been playing with. The girls snorted at me, but _thankfully_ there were no more hearty outbursts. Except from Olaf, who claimed we wasted half of the fire extinguisher on each other because we were freaking out so bad. Now _that_ got a few more chuckles from us all because of the mental image of my wall of a friend and I practically stop, dropping and rolling around while the extinguisher went off in between and Olaf just standing there not knowing what happened or what to do once he figured it out was too delicious to pass up.

"Now, what about your hip?" Sen recovered first and then propped her head up in her hand. "Tell me and I'll tell you about the time I tried to out run the police."

" _What?!_ " We all balked at her, but she just smiled innocently and motioned for me to go first.

"Well," I sat up a little straighter with my interest piqued. "After freaking out about my hair and then shrugging it off later, we decided to dabble in some of Marshall's secret stash." I shook my head at the memory. "There's this tree _right_ outside Olaf's room, I don't know if you all saw it last time."

"It's the _only_ tree by the house." Olaf clarified. By then, we all were more interested in hearing Sen's story, so I was trying to hurry mine along.

"Anyway, _these_ imbeciles dared me- no, they _bet_ me twenty bucks I couldn't climb the tree to get in." Sending my narrowed eyes at Kristoff and Olaf made them look elsewhere with guilty smirks on their faces. "I don't know why _they_ didn't do it, but I guess I was stupid enough to try."

"Tell me you made it." Kida winced.

"It just wasn't my day." I chuckled disdainfully before standing up to pull the waistband of my jeans down a bit to let them see the scar on the back of my left hip. Six pairs of eyes widened while the rest of us kept our cool. Seriously, _we_ 'd already laughed over it many times. "Okay. Your turn Sen." I sat back down when they were done gawking. Elsa gave my leg a comforting rub as I did so, which got a smile out of me in return and I again held her hand.

"Okay." Sen consented, stretching her arms out before her. "Last year I was on the volleyball team and we'd just won the championships." Her eyes glazed over like she was reliving the victory too. "One night, me and a few of my teammates named Aubrey, Yomi, and Hunter all snuck into the city pool to drink."

"Of course." I snorted, running my thumb along Elsa's knuckles. It seemed dares, bets, and drinking were a surefire way to get us all in trouble.

"Yeah." Sen grinned in agreement. "So there we were, drinking and having a great time until the police show up." And then she brought her arms back, only to gesture like she was running. "The four of us bail, hauling ass like never before, make it outside and we _would_ have made a clean getaway because we were in awesome shape." She rolled her eyes while we nodded eagerly. "Only Hunter has this brilliant idea that she's going to jump _over_ the police cruiser instead of going around it like a normal person."

A collection of groans and expressions of awe came from each of us, but we were still as interested as the beginning of her story. Hunter must have been in _excellent_ shape to even have considered jumping over a car! "Anyway, she _vaults_ over the roof of the car head first," Sen shot her hand through the air for demonstration. "And she _would_ have made it, but came up short, clipped the lights and ended up tumbling to the ground." Her hands clapped together. "The idiot knocked right into me and the next thing we knew, the police had tackled, handcuffed, and tossed the both of us in the back seat-"

"You were arrested?!" Kristoff and I barked at the same time, eyes as wide as everyone else's.

"Hey, it was _allegedly_." Sen waved us away nonchalantly. "The officers who caught us got pissed because it turned out that Hunter had _cut_ herself on their light and was bleeding all over the backseat as they eventually drove us to the hospital." She chuckled at the memory. "We were lucky that Hunter's older sister was dating the Captain at the time, so she convinced them that the paper work wasn't worth taking us in."

"Who was the Captain?" I asked when the story settled and we shared our short fits of laughter. _Because I failed to take note before Phoebus stepped in._ And I highly doubted he would date anyone else.

"Her name was Serenity." Sen's smile dimmed a little. "She got transferred to Corona, so that's where Hunter, Yomi, and Aubrey moved to too."

"Were they related?" Kristoff asked next.

"Yeah, they were sisters." Sen nodded. "Which was also why I didn't do any sports this year. Too lonely without my girls." A chuckle left her before she wrapped her arm around Elsa and directed a smirk at me. "Luckily, I met _you guys_ so this year wasn't all bad." A big grin captured her lips.

"You can thank _me_." Kida gloated. " _I_ was the one who asked for your number first."

"But _I_ asked her out." Kristoff puffed his chest out.

"After _we_ had to write your text messages for the first few days after you got her number." Olaf cooed, placing his cap back on.

"Whatever." I stood up and helped Elsa up too. "Sen's here now and that's all that matters. Except for the dinner we're supposed to be setting up still!"

"Aye, aye!" Olaf jumped up from his seat, nearly blowing Kristoff and Kida over in his haste to get inside.

* * *

"So when and how did you come up with this idea?" Sen asked when she took the seat next to me. Together we watched all of our parents and Oaken mingling with one another while they got themselves plates of food, courtesy of Blackthorn's. Said owner of the restaurant was laughing up a storm with Letti and his wife while trying to involve Elsa who, diligently tried not to get embarrassed because of the attention she was getting from them.

"I just thought it would be fun to have our parentals get together and hang out with all of us since Mother's Day seemed to just float on by like another boring day." My eyes trailed from Kristoff's adoptive mother to Olaf's as they smiled at their boys when they brought drinks over. "And it wouldn't have been possible if Mr. Blackthorn hadn't agreed to cater or if Olaf's parents hadn't rented this place out." _This place_ meaning the banquet room of the _Hilton_. I wasn't sure how Quentin manged to squeeze in his own menu besides the ones provided. It was just plain beyond me, but I did know that when Olaf asked his parents for something, they weren't cheap.

"This is awesome!" Sen settled back, admiring the people she'd come to know in a few short months. "Your dad's so handsome. So is Elsa's mom! I can't believe how gorgeous she is." Her arm slipped around my shoulder proudly. "We've all got good-looking parents."

" _My_ dad looks a little out of place, though." Kida placed herself next to Sen and gestured to where said dad was sitting stoically by Oaken. The big guy was determined to get him to smile if it was the last thing he did.

"I bet you take after your mom then?" I smirked at her.

"Oh yeah." Kida smiled softly and then turned to Sen. "Be thankful you have both parents." Unlike Elsa, Kida and I who only had one parent present, we couldn't help but respect the couples that came in too.

"Well, no need to be _guastafesta_ now." I sat up, eventually standing to my feet. "Let's go meet each other's parents." My hand came up to poke Kida in the ribs. "I'm totally going to ask your dad why you got them tattoos on your face!"

"Don't you dare, Crescent!" Kida snarled and instead lead me in a different direction so she could drop me off with Elsa. Apparently just in time for Q to include me in his next words because he wrapped an arm around Elsa and my shoulders as if he was anticipating my appearance.

"A woman has twins and gives them up for adoption," He began, turning us towards Letti and, too my pleasant surprise, my dad. "One of them goes to a family in Egypt and is named _Ahmal._ The other goes to a family in Spain and they named him _Juan._ " As Q went on, I couldn't help but think this was going to end with one of us face-palming. "Years later, Juan sends a picture of himself to his birth mother. Upon receiving the picture, she tells her husband that she wishes she also had a picture of Ahmal." By then, Letti was subtly biting on her lip and my dad looked a little more curious than before. "Her husband says, 'They're twins! If you've seen _Juan_ , you've seen _Ahmal._ "

It was Elsa and I that face-palmed with stupid grins while the other three burst out in laughter at the ridiculous pun, but that didn't stop me from squeezing out from under Q's arm to grab Elsa's hand. As we backed away from them, I pointed at the older man. "There was this person who sent _ten_ different puns to all his friends with the hope that at least one of them would make them laugh." We stopped as a cocky grin spread across my lips. " _No pun in ten did_." And then I opened my palm like I'd deliberately dropped the mic.

"Hey, you know how American ships' names begin with USS, which stands for United States Service? Then there are British..." Letti went on, but it was Elsa that started pulling me away that time.

" _Non fai scumbari, Mami!"_ She hissed before tightening her hold on my hand. I managed to catch that mischievous look in those sapphic eyes just as we ran into Olaf.

"Apparently everyone's on about puns and jokes now." He whispered, making me grin and whisper to him.

"Confucius say, man with hand in his pocket feel cocky all day."

" _Basta._ " Elsa tried to stop the giggle already coming out of her mouth and then stopped to bury her face in my shoulder again. "Wh-where on earth did you get that one?" She asked when Olaf continued to giggle like a little kid.

"I have no idea." I smirked at her before leading her away from Olaf and to a more secluded table. "How are you holding up, Snow Paw?" Came my question as I pulled out a chair for her.

"Did you know that Olaf's mother did _mami's_?" Elsa smiled lightly when I froze in taking my own seat.

"That's," I began haltingly, "What a small world this is." Again, I looked over to where Letti and my dad were now talking and laughing by themselves. Oaken and Q were trying to lay some more jokes on Kida's dad like the fools they were, Sen was holding Kristoff's arm as they talked to their dads and Olaf and Kida were entertaining the last four moms and Q's wife with their goofy rendition of Senior ditch day.

"I'm glad you thought to put a dinner together though." Elsa moved her chair closer so she could comfortably lay her head on my shoulder. Her hand also wrapped itself in mine too and I turned to press a kiss to her temple.

"We all came up with it." I grinned. "And what better easy to appreciate the older people in our lives by eating?" Another kiss closer to the top of her head. "I'm the more mature child, right?"

Instead of responding right away, Elsa pulled back, only to lean up to catch my lips in a kiss. It was one that made my stomach flutter because of the depth. Like she poured her soul into each and every kiss we shared and it was so easy to get lost in the honesty of her affection. _Man alive_ , I could kiss her for minutes, hours, and even _days_ because the longer we did, the more I felt and the more I wanted. I wanted to see how deep that feeling could go.

After another minute, I pulled away with an idiotic smile on my lips. "I'll take that as a _yes._ "

"Definitely." Elsa whispered, placing an extra kiss to my cheek.

" _Tesoro_ may I have a word with you?" Letti appeared out of nowhere and placed her hand on my shoulder. We glanced up at her in bewilderment, but she gave nothing away as she gently coaxed me out of the chair and further from Elsa. " _Non preoccuparti,_ Starfire. We won't be long." Peeking over my shoulder, I gave her my best brave face before Letti blocked my view and was it me or did Elsa look nervous?

 _Crap. What did I do now? Was it wrong to kiss her right then and there? Is this because Elsa took me back so easily- NO! It can't be because of the other day!_ My eyes widened at the memory. _Slap me running, she's going to knock me into next Tuesday isn't she?_

( _"i-it doesn't have a name." Elsa managed to speak between kisses. "But the gist is that we kiss...and don't stop."_  
 _"I like this game already." I panted, nearly groaning into the heated lip-lock._  
 _"But we can't touch each other." Elsa patted my legs so I'd move them to bracket around her and I let out a short growl when she intertwined our fingers and held our hands over my head. "You touch me, you lose."_  
 _"What if you touch me first?" I asked._  
 _"Then I lose and the loser has to do whatever the winner wants."_  
 _"I like those stakes." I pulled back to grin at her. "Ready, then?"_  
 _"I'm always ready." Elsa breathed huskily and didn't hesitate to press her lips back to mine again after untangling our hands.)_

Letti had walked in right when Elsa decided to cheat and stepped back, forcing me to yelp and then cling to her. Needless to say, Letti had seen and heard enough to know what we were up to, but didn't say anything as she retreated into her room.

"L-look, Letti." I stuttered out when we got to the outside balcony. "It- that- about the other day, I wasn't- I-I mean I did, but what you saw- I-"

"Save it." Letti held her hand up to stop my rambling.

"Mi dispiace tantissimo." I tried my hand at some Italian, but when she only furrowed her brow in amusement at me, I suddenly felt ridiculous for it.

"Your Italian needs some serious work." She grinned. "And there's no need for you to apologize like I told you Elsa's _nonna_ was on her deathbed, Anna." She wrapped me up in a short hug and then stepped away to look out over the city below. "It feels like just yesterday I gave you permission to date my daughter." A content sigh joined the breeze as she turned to meet my eyes. "Has Ben had _the talk_ with you yet?"

"Not until I'm thirty-five with my life figured out." I shrugged a shoulder, feeling my cheeks heat all over again. _Is she serious?_

 _"Ma, che sei grullo?"_ Letti threw her head back to let out her bell-like laugh that had me chuckling to myself too. I couldn't help it, considering her contagious laughter. "He's obviously forgotten what's its like to be a teenager in love."

"He does okay." I joined her and leaned against the partition. "But I'm sure there are times he wishes my mom was there to talk to me."

"Luckily, he hasn't had the pleasure of _walking in_ on you two yet." Letti smirked. My stomach dropped along with my head into my arms, face flushing a thousand different colors too.

"I'm-"

"Nah-ah!" Letti nudged my shoulder until I looked at her. "My daughter's old enough to know when to say 'no' by now and if she hasn't with you, I'm pretty sure you're ready to be embarrassed by me with talk of _sesso sicuro._ "

"I'm-I'm not sure what-" I rubbed my neck awkwardly. "You _really_ don't have to- I mean, I'm sure what my dad has told me will-"

"I was a teenager once." Letti waved me away as if I hadn't let all that tumble out of my mouth. "I've _experimented-"_

" _Letti!_ " I groaned in embarrassment, wondering if Elsa had gone through the same thing with her and if she did, I was pretty sure she took it in stride.

"I'm just trying to say that'll be messy."

"Please stop." I couldn't believe what she was telling me!

"It'll be clumsy and no matter how much you plan, you can't know when it'll happen." Letti went on while my face continued to burn like someone lit a fire under my skin. " _Fare l'amore-"_

"Okay, okay!" I threw my hands up. "I won't touch her again."

"That's impossible." She chortled like it was the most ridiculous thing I could have said. It was.

"I know." I groaned, reaching up to scrub my face with my hands. "I'll have you know that I'll- I _do_ respect your daughter in every aspect of the word and I won't _ever_ pressure her to do something she doesn't want to do. I love her and I want what's best for her."

"As do I." Letti pushed off the wall to stand behind me, making me turn around to face her. "Now I'm not sure who I wanted my daughter to date because she's always had her next steps planned out, but then you came along." A crooked smile stretched across her ruby lips. "Honestly, you scared the crap out of me."

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Because you were crazy in love with her." She laughed. "First you two were running away from me and the next thing I know, you're trailing after her to meet me like a person. You were a little confusing and completely different from the people she normally brought around me and what's more? You were _in_ our loft! Elsa hadn't brought _any_ of her friends by and yet you came down from her _room._ " Her hand placed itself on my shoulder. "I knew from the moment our eyes met that you were going to stick around."

Before I could say anything, she whispered, "You have my permission."

I couldn't help but frown at her. "But, I thought you already gave me permission to date Elsa?"

"No, Tesoro." Letti's beautiful eyes locked on mine as she placed her other hand on my other shoulder and gave me the most meanigful look she'd ever given. "You. Have. My. _Permission._ "

My eyes widened in disbelief and my jaw went slack when I finally got what she was implying. "Oh." Was all I could think to say right then.

* * *

 _A/N: Well, well, well. Let's see where this one takes us, huh? In no way will it be anther 40+ chapters because, hey, it's Summer and summer is only two months by my count._  
 _Thank you all for reading^^_

 _Tootles~_


	2. Buongiorno

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Early morning rays fell down right on top of where my sleeping form was, making me crack my eyes open just a bit as I tried to roll away from the malicious things because, _hello_ , it was summer break! _Plus mornings are evil!_ Only I didn't get to move too much since my arm was being weighed down by luscious platinum blonde waves. Not to mention that _her_ arm was wrapped securely around my own waist and that made me smile almost instinctively.

The previous night we'd all hung out at Olaf's house until his mom practically came down to chase us out. Something about having to do a double wedding for two best friends and there was _no_ way any of us would be foolish enough to land ourselves on her bad side. Although, I was pleasantly surprised when Elsa pulled me aside and told me that she wasn't ready to say _Buona Notte_ yet. She actually _whispered_ it into my ear before swaying away from me to get in her car and I had to almost get a speeding ticket just so I could keep up with her.

The rest of the night was a bit of a blur. _I remember chasing her across the parking lot, getting told to 'not run' by the newest doorman after we got into the elevator._ It was then that _she_ took the initiative and pinned me to the wall, engaging in a heated kiss until the bell rang at our intended floor. The thought of the student council president's sudden aggressiveness painted a sly smirk on my lips. _And then we got into Lettie's not-so-secret stash of booze..._ I merely remembered playing the drinking game on an anime called _Diabolik Lovers_ thanks to a video I found online. Once we had a light buzz from the _first_ couple of episodes, (thanks to the ridiculous rules) we moved on to play _Drunk_ _Mario Cart_ with the loser having to take a shot of some of the more fancier liquor Lettie had on top of the fridge.

The rest got fuzzy from there.

"Been staring long?"

The innocent question caught me by surprise, letting my own eyes widen as enchanting cerulean met mine head on. A warm flush spread across my cheeks and I couldn't stop the semi-embarrassed chuckle from leaving my mouth at having been caught doing just that. "Maybe." I gently bumped my forehead against hers. "But I can say that you look even _more_ beautiful when I'm sober." _Yeah. Most definitely._

"Am I now?" Elsa moved away and sat up, swaying a bit before slowly pushing a hand through her messy head of hair. I wasn't lying about her beauty. From where I lay, platinum blonde locks gave the impression of a lion. A very gorgeous one at that. "Because I certainly don't feel like it." She groaned next, completely shooting my praising thoughts down. _Or am I still kinda drunk?_ I _did_ think of my beloved as a lion after all.

 _Pfft! Too early._ "So we had a bit more to drink than was necessary last night. That doesn't take away my attractiveness to you. Attraction?" After a short stretch, I hauled myself up too. But I certainly wasn't prepared for the sudden thundering in my ears or the hurtful pulsing of my head. It felt almost as horrible as when I fractured part of my face, only there wasn't a pain medicine I could take then and there to quell the sudden full-body aching. _Wow!_ "Remind me to not drink again. Ever." The aftertaste in my mouth was incredibly atrocious and I wanted nothing but to hurl my guts up in the toilet. " _Urgh._ " My hand came up to cup my mouth like it would make the nausea go away.

"Uh-huh. I'll make sure of that." On the other hand, Elsa either didn't seem that affected, or she was strong enough to hide the discomfort I _knew_ she was feeling. I at least thought we'd had the same amount to drink...unless I tried showing off again? _Great._ There was no telling what the heck else I did then. I would have thought over it a little more but the movements from her side of the bed stopped me and drew my attention instead. Elsa let out a satisfied yawn that ended with another disgusted groan and only then did I notice the delightful, yet very cute and light freckles that dusted across her creamy shoulders.

Her _bare_ creamy shoulders.

"S-Snow..." My throat suddenly felt drier than it already was while my head began pounding right along with my heart. Her angelic skin looked so soft and smooth and my eyes couldn't help but travel further down her slightly muscled back to where the blankets were pooled around her waist. They lingered on the dimples just above the place where her waistband would be, not daring to go down any more lest I see something I could still see in my peripheral vision. Luckily the pounding in my head made my vision start to pulsate as well, so I couldn't pay too much attention to any one thing. "Paw?"

She cocked her head to the side, ready to face me with those questioning eyes."What-"

"D-D-DON'T turn around!" I winced instead of crying when the sound of my own voice shot throughout my poor head like I'd been standing in the world's biggest church bell. Elsa froze on the spot with a mirrored look of pain on her own face.

"Anna?" She tried, but my eyes had already fallen to my own torso where they widened into saucers. _What the?_ "You don't have to yell, but is everything alright?"

"Sorry. I didn't mean to, but," My fingers came up to try to soothe the war going on in my head via my raging temples. It seriously felt like a single gigantic nerve was being chewed on by a ravenous animal up there. "Why are you not wearing a shirt, my dear?" I finally asked, making Elsa's shoulders tense. _Or a bra for that matter!_ Snapping my head back up, I instantly tried to replay all that happened the previous night again while my eyes caught sight of Elsa's.

There was an awkward beat as those orbs twitched down and back up. "...I can ask you the same." Just as she began to move her eyes downwards, my hands were just as quick to yank the blanket back up around my shoulders with my cheeks beginning to flush.

"H-hey!" I felt like there was a fire that ignited under my skin and I had to look away to try to gather myself once more. It didn't help that my hangover was making me want to keel over right then and there.

"What, I can't look?" Elsa asked innocently. I bit my lip at her tone as my mind went back to the first time she'd asked me that.

"I-I didn't say that." _So what? Should I just drop the blanket then?_ From the looks of it, she hadn't bothered to really cover up herself. Was I willing to be one-upped by my beautiful other half at Hungover Modesty? _I think not._

"You looked first anyway."

That statement made my slacking grip of the blanket morph right back into a ninja grip and I didn't hesitate to pull it back up to my chest with a pointed look. Much to my dismay, Elsa simply smirked. Even hungover she was graceful and cunning! "I didn't!" I yelped like a kicked puppy, but just as quickly backpedaled because she technically could have been right. "I-I mean I might have...last night- wait, I- what the heck even happened last night?" Quickly forgetting about my predicament with the blanket, I brought my hands up to scrub at my eyes, feebly willing the awful pounding in my head to stop. My Snow Paw could ogle me all she wanted, _I_ just wanted the world to stop spinning before I had to clean up my puke from her floor.

There was movement again from her side and I felt her body heat the next instant. "I don't remember much either." Elsa stopped me from rubbing my eyes, but I refused to open them for fear I'd see so much more than I'd ever seen of her. Or had I already done that? It was going to be a big disappointment if that was the case. _But it doesn't count if I can't remember!_ "The last thing I recall was you singing _Sugar_ to me after a coupe rounds of _A Million Dollars But..._ "

A dopey grin etched onto my face at that, distracting my nausea for a moment. "I sang it again?" That time I managed to open my eyes to find her own eyes straying from mine. _Uh-_

"After you managed to come up with your own scenario of having a talking dog that no one but you could see, yes."

I faintly remembered playing that game. Some of the cards were funny, yet deep enough to make you question yourself and morals, but it quickly went to making up our own scenarios of having a million dollars with a catch. Also, that song might have been playing in the background somewhere and I was inclined to make a fool of myself. For her. It wasn't hard to see myself doing something like that even when I was obliterated by alcohol. _Poor Elsa. I was probably a bit of a handful._

"Perhaps we just got a little more carried away than usual?" Elsa then thought aloud. I wanted to face-palm since she wasn't stating the obvious.

"Elsa, we're _naked_." I blurted, making her stop the innocuous contemplation and glance between us. A heartbeat later, she was finally covering herself too, but there was a thoughtful look on her face that caused me to do a quick assessment of my own body. _Oh man, why didn't I think of that sooner?_ "Are...are you sore anywhere by chance?"

There was another tense moment of awkwardness when she snapped her head to look at me in shock. "A-Anna!" Elsa nearly fell off the bed as she tried to cover herself up little more like it would help either of our idiotic selves.

"Wha- It's a practical question!" I threw my hands up, unconsciously letting the stupid blanket fall from my grasp and pool around my waist. "At least that's what I read about." Was my added comment. It may not seem like it, but I _did_ read actual books on occasion. Granted, my more... _risqué_...material was read online, but that was besides the point! The important thing was that I knew I wouldn't be the same when it actually happened. _Or would I?_

"Wait, you _read_ about this- that?" She turned again and I had the horrifying pleasure of seeing her eyes drop from mine and settle to where I was sure she could see my heart hammering away.

Instead of following her gaze to my chest, I ultimately gave in to the almost overwhelming temptation and let my own eyes trail down the column of her delicious looking throat. And further still until they widened just a bit. "Uh..." It was then that I knew I'd messed up.

Her jaw went slack along with mine.

* * *

 **Later.**

"While I really _do not_ condone underage drinking, especially in _my_ house-" Lettie slid me a packet of Alka Seltzer. "I have to hand it to you." She sent me a devilish grin as I treaded carefully past her to get to the sink for my water. "You've got balls, _Tesoro!_ " A hearty snicker from her made my ears heat up in self-consciousness. My dearest Elsa wasn't there to save me this time around. _Aw well. The least she can do is kick me out now._

"More like brass buns." I couldn't help but retort while watching the white circles dissolve in the cup. Lettie instantly unleashed a thundering laugh that made me wince in pain just before springing from the table to smack said buns. I all but choked on the fizzy water because of it. _Guard needs to be up, Crescent._ My mind reminded me a little late.

"I didn't know you would take my words from the other day so seriously so fast!"

That time, the last drink of the gross antacid spewed straight out of my mouth. _WHY?!_ "But I- we- there was-n-nothing happened!" I lamented around my coughs, totally mortified and really not knowing how much more teasing I could take. Honestly, I had no idea she'd be back so soon! The day before Elsa had told me that she was away on a business trip and wouldn't be back until later that evening. We'd planned to replace the drinks by bribing Marshall by then, but lo and behold, Lettie showed up and caught us red-handed. _Me_ , anyway. Considering I was in the middle of tying the trash bag containing our previous night's activities (evidence) when she came in singing _Sweet Caroline._ Only when I didn't join in did she grow suspicious and from there everything went downhill.

" _Sei una bugiarda._ " Lettie leaned against the counter with her lips still curled in a Cheshire grin. I didn't like that look. "If nothing _really_ happened, _Tesoro,_ can you explain _why_ your shirts and bras down here?"

 _Odin, say what?!_

Immediately, my jaw dropped to the floor and I feared I would pass out from all the blood draining from my face. "I... I-I don't- nothing happened! I swear it!" Crossing my arms, I tried to cool off and silently cursed myself for not doing a more thorough sweep of the place before she got back. Even though neither of us knew when the cheeky woman was going to come waltzing in. More importantly, the question of _why_ our clothes were down here would have to wait until Elsa was out of the shower and we were alone again. _For now, though._ My eyes flicked to the top of the fridge. "And for what it's worth, I'll repay you for what we drank."

"Oh, don't do that." Lettie waved me off, still giggling to herself in the process as she turned to dig around in the snack cabinet. My face had yet to cool off, but I was glad she wasn't hellbent on taunting me for the rest of the day. "I _will_ bail you out of jail, but only once." She held up a single finger to me; face buried in the cabinet. "Trying to get your hands on alcohol at your age is a sure fire way to land yourself there now." The matter-of-fact way she said made me wonder if perhaps _she'd_ done something foolish like that before.

"That's not what I was-" A sigh left my mouth. Unfortunately, I wasn't in the mood to really think anymore. "Forget I said anything." I rubbed my forehead and sat down at the table before the earth decided to tilt again. "Also, are you serious?!" When Lettie decided to join me again with a bag of pretzels this time, my hands came down to gently slap the table in disbelief. "You'll _bail_ me out?" I reiterated with a frown. "Like from jail?" A short pause as I cleared my throat. "N-not that I'm planning on getting thrown in any time soon."

"I'm sure Ben'll beat me to it, but if you ever need to _not_ get under his skin with something stupid, I'll be there." Sapphic blues met mine head on with almost smug arrogance and I had to look away lest I be blinded by it's brilliance.

"Thanks, I guess?"

"You're welcome." She got up and with a now menacing smile on her face glanced back at me. "So what's for lunch?" The very mention of food made my stomach turn. "How do you feel about a nice, heaping hot, _cheesy_ plate of lasagna?"

I ended up sprinting to the bathroom in lieu of an answer.

* * *

 **Back Upstairs.**

"I'm so sorry, _Gattina._ " Elsa gently placed herself beside me before lying on her side so she could brush my bangs away from my face in order to put a cool washcloth on my forehead. Her shower was a little longer than usual, but she I couldn't be that annoyed at having to deal with Lettie by myself, because she looked even more amazing than before. Looking up, I could see that her own hair was still damp from her shower. _She smells really, really nice._ "I thought _mami_ wouldn't be back until tonight."

 _Me too._ "She, uh, she kinda found evidence." I admitted, turning to face her with a sheepish smile on my lips. Electric blue eyes widened in surprise right before a stifled laugh escaped her, making me raise a curious brow.

"You mean our shirts and your bra?"

Another pause. "S-she said _bras_."

" _Mami_ was being nice."

...She might have had a nice streak from time to time, but she was more a fan of finding ways to make me suffer, so hearing Elsa say that she was being nice only made me feel like an idiot. _Thanks, Lettie._ My face heated up all over again and I fell on my back, covering my eyes with my arm and not exactly caring about the wash cloth. The embarrassment level was evident from my cheeks to my toes. "Care to explain?" Even though an explanation of why only _my_ bra was down there was the last thing I wanted right then.

"Um," Elsa drawled hesitantly and then settled on top of me, much to my surprise. Once I brought my arm away from my eyes, I was able to see a good deal of emotions pass through those deep irises. "You tried to...catch me."

I frowned for a second. "With my bra?" A nod and goofy smile was all I got for an answer. "Like... _Aboriginal_ style?"

"You were pretty out of it before I-"

"It's because you cheated on _Mario Cart!_ " My lip twisted into a sneer, but all it did was make Elsa giggle like a little girl. _I remember that!_

"You're just not very good at your own drinking games, love."

I would have came right back at her for taking a jab at my 'awesome' gaming skills, but a single word she'd said made me roll my eyes in exasperation before switching our positions so I could plant a sloppy kiss to her cheek. Only, it didn't stop there. Pulling back a bit, our eyes met with a certain kind of charge and then I was leaning back in for an actual kiss.

"You pick the games next time then." I murmured against her mouth, feeling her fingers come up to play in my hair as we continued at a slow pace. Warmth spread all through my body from the sensation of her nails, giving me pleasant tingles all along my spine.

"I thought you weren't going to drink anymore." Her full lips curled against mine in a crooked smirk. _Freya, I can feel it._ That awkward little grin that was just a bit crooked was one of my favorite things to see on her. And now there was something else that came to mind every time out lips touched. It made the kiss _that_ much hotter and I couldn't help but want more. More of her.

"Shut up and kiss me proper." I growled. My choice of words had both of us snickering for a moment until I leaned in to take the tip of her more sensitive ear between my lips. Elsa stilled in an instant as I gently sucked on it, but then a moan-turned-gasp escaped her when I ended up using my teeth to nip at the lobe. The look of her Indigo-colored eyes glazing over me that morning had my heart pounding once more as I thought about it. About her sensually smooth skin, the way she felt in my hands. So soft. So beautiful. My right hand slid along her forearm until our fingers tangled and I brought them up into the mess of platinum waves that were spread across the sheets like her own personal halo.

Elsa twisted her head away from me, releasing her captive ear and it was only a split-second before I felt her teeth sink into my throat. My rather loud reaction to the intense feeling took us both by surprise and I quickly covered my mouth to shut myself up, but it was a little too late.

"Anna, please don't violate my daughter when I'm here!" Lettie's mocking voice made me even more mortified than before and I rolled off Elsa to bury my face in a pillow. Elsa then left to engage in an Italian battle with the woman.

I didn't even bother to try and translate what was being said.

* * *

 _A/N: What's up everyone who's reading/read this!_  
 _It's certainly been forever and a half since I've written for this story. (I'm very rusty and out-of-touch with these characters, so excuse the differences in writing.)_  
 _I've been reading Lentamente over again to try to get a feel, but since I had the beginning of this chapter written out already, I decided to try and continue from there..._

 _Anyway, I hope you...enjoyed this chapter? Maybe a little? (I'm honestly not sure how to feel about it, so...yeah.) But the Summer is almost upon us again, so maybe I can get a better feel for at least finishing this continuation. Let's see how it goes, huh?_

 _-Also, leave some prompts!- Yes, let's try one or two of your prompts. Anything you want to see (besides the_ love _scene which I'm sure ALL of you are still waiting for) We'll get there when we get there. So hit me up. PM, Review...choose your poison._

 _~Jane_

 _Take it easy on me too. I might not have time to post as quick, but I do have the resolve to try and finish what I started.  
Your reviews are food for my soul!_


	3. Rock

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"So, let me see if I've got this right," While my table mate rubbed her temple irritably, I felt the need to sink lower in my seat to avoid the onslaught I _knew_ was heading my way. _Why did you even agree to this?_ I asked myself. "You went home with her and you both woke up naked, but you don't know if you two had sex?" Ocean blue eyes collided with mine.

"Eh- _shhh!_ " The drink I had ordered very nearly tipped over with my embarrassed outburst and Ariel only felt the need to laugh at me. Not twenty-four hours after waking up with the worst hangover ever, I sat with the girl who used to be my number one enemy. Good thing we were passed that though, because I figured _she_ wouldn't beat around the bush like my other friends tended to do. "Shut up." I muttered after making sure my drink wouldn't spill everywhere with my ears burning all the while.

"Be nice, Ari." A gentle voice joined us, making me glance up to see none other than Fallon in all her waitress wearing glory.

"Fallon?" I asked in bewilderment while looking from her to Ariel. "You work here?" It hadn't even occurred to me until then that Ariel wanted to meet up at _Djali's_ of all places. I'd waltzed right in with her, not even giving a second thought about who used to work here. As such would have it, Esmeralda was nowhere to be seen and I suddenly felt relief flood through me. If she'd have been here, I wasn't sure how all that would play out. However, looking around _now_ , there were a good amount of people I didn't know. (Even our waiter was unknown to me.) _Well, summer is nigh come to think of it._ But another thought had me grinning wickedly right back at a now self-conscious high school graduate with fiery red hair. "It all makes sense now."

"Can it, Crescent." Ariel growled as menacingly as she could. Didn't help that her cheeks were starting to blossom into the same color as her hair at having been found out.

"What makes sense?" Fallon had half a mind to sit with us, but thought better of it and instead tried to look like she was taking our orders. _Djali's_ wasn't too busy, so she was fine. And it was a little hard to see her getting into any sort of trouble. _Those innocent eyes could get away with murder._

"What makes sense is your girl wanting- no, _insisting_ that we meet up here. For what other than seeing you? I'm not really sure." I gave her the rundown while avoiding the flaming daggers said 'girl' was shooting at me. It was quite the shock to have received a text from _her_ , of all people, saying to meet her at the mall or else, but I showed up all the same. We came right here, ordered, and since there was a dreary lag in our conversation, I thought it would be okay to try to grab some advice from her. Some more... _mature_ help, dare I say? So I told her about what transpired that particular night.

Though, I can't say if that idea was smart, or just plain dumb of me.

"So, you're telling me that I _can't_ invite you out of _Skadi's_ forbidden den, or away from that sad rag-tag team of yours just to hang out?" The redhead sat back with her arms folded across her chest. Confident smirk back in place.

"Watch it, you." I snarked back. But, the prospect of simply meeting up with her to simply 'hang out' didn't sound half bad. Considering that Kida, Olaf, and Kristoff decided to get jobs too. At the same place! Elsa was always a first to be around, but she also started working part time. Alice was visiting her friend overseas somewhere, so all the same, it would be nice to have someone else to talk to because the rest of us were fairly new to relationships. Alice and Sen were the exceptions as far as I knew.

"Please don't start a fight here, you two. I just started." Fallon pleaded, bringing me out of my reverie and right back into a staring contest.

"Shall we take this outside then?" Ariel's eyes ignited into a brilliant blue, but it wasn't the same fiery gaze that ended with us bruised and in some sort of trouble.

Instead, I sat back too and sipped from my melting _Coke._ "Nah." I shrugged a shoulder. "It's hot out there and I still need some questions answered."

Fallon visibly relaxed at the same time Ariel brought her elbows up to the table and steepled her fingers in front of her. "You mean I get to embarrass you with 'grown up' words a little more?" She snickered gleefully.

"C-cut it out!" I ended up throwing my crumpled straw wrapper right at her nose.

"What are you two even talking about?" Fallon's question went unanswered as my trash bounced off Ariel's nose and plopped directly into her drink. We all stared while the paper soaked and a beat later, I had to physically stop myself from letting out a shriek because of the ice sliding down the front of my shirt.

But we managed to laugh it off, much to Fallon's slight confusion.

* * *

Later.

"I'm sorry, I'm just afraid this truce you two are on is going to wear out one of these days." Fallon kicked at a rock glumly.

"Hey, she apologized to Elsa for being a witch all year long." I waved her off, making Ariel glance back to sneer at me. "We're square. Plus I'm too young to start holding a life-long grudge."

"Whatever." Ariel came back to take Fallon's hand to lead her to a shaded part of the path we were on. "I would definitely kick your butt."

"You wanna bet?" I perked right up and even popped my knuckles for good measure. Ariel hadn't expected that and went to stand in front of Fallon protectively. Her eyes hardened, but I simply held out a fist. "Paper, Rock, Scissor. Go!"

Behind a questioning Ariel, Fallon blew out a frustrated breath. "Don't do that, Anna!"

I wasn't deterred. "I'm waiting."

"You are _so_ lame." Ariel's jaw twitched and she turned back to join a muttering Fallon on the bench.

"Two out of three." I smirked, ignoring the 'you-must-be-insane' look Ariel was currently giving me and tried to prompt her again with my outstretched fist.

"It's a stupid game, Anna. I refuse." Ariel crossed her arms and glared coldly at me.

"Got a sore loser, don't we?" Breaking my stance, I went to stand in the shade with them.

"It just doesn't make any sense to me." The other redhead craned her head to look up at the tree while Fallon brought their hands to her lap to play with Ariel's fingers. "Okay, I understand that Scissors can beat Paper, and I get how Rock can beat Scissors, but there's no sensible way Paper can beat Rock." She began, making me tilt my head curiously. _Where is she going with this?_ "So, Paper is just supposed to magically 'wrap around' Rock, leaving it immobile? I mean, why the heck can't Paper do this to Scissors?"

"Uh-" I tried to no avail.

"Screw scissors, why can't Paper do this to people?" Ariel went on, causing me to bite my lip to stop from laughing right then. "Why aren't sheets of college ruled notebook paper constantly suffocating students as they attempt to take notes in class?"

"Ari, what are you even-" It was Fallon's turn to stare at her like she was a few fries short of a Happy Meal.

"I'll tell you why, because Paper can't beat anybody." She declared. "A Rock would tear that idiot up in about two seconds flat."

"I know what you mean!" I half snorted, butting in and stopping her rant. "Because when _I_ play Rock, Paper, Scissors, I always choose Rock." Holding up my fist for demonstration. "And then when somebody claims to have beaten me with their Paper I can punch them in the face with my already clenched fist and say, _"Oh crap, I'm sorry, I thought Paper would protect you!""_

"My thoughts exactly!" Ariel concluded, drawing attention from a few passersby. We didn't care.

Fallon watched helplessly from the sideline as Ariel and I engaged in our first ever laughing fit that ended with a perfect high-five.

And I never got to ask any more questions about that night.

* * *

The Next Day. Black Bear Auto.

After tightening the last bolt, I was about to stand back up when something white appeared right in front of me, making me twitch back in slight surprise and land on my rear. _Wha-_ The soft, white, plush petals came into focus a second later and I followed the stem up to familiar dainty, yet long fingers tipped off with pretty nails. Further up, there was a slender wrist which continued on to more creamy _soft_ skin of a forearm, up the biceps, across delightful collar bones and finally to that slender neck into the most beautiful eyes I'd ever seen.

"Hi." Came a melodious voice that could calm any storm I was going through. _That accent._ It still drove me crazy.

"Did it hurt?" I grinned crookedly.

There was a short pause as Elsa looked me over. "Is this a trick question?" She genuinely seemed confused, which had an immediate effect of confusion on me.

"Wait, what?" I frowned at her and then ended up face-palming when those blue eyes questioned me further. If she was teasing, I couldn't tell right then. "You've had to have at least heard _that_ pick-up line, Snow Paw. Read it somewhere?" I muttered, ignoring the fact that grease was most likely smearing on my face thanks to my hand.

"That was a pick-up line?" Straightening back up, I saw her lean away for a moment before she settled behind me. "It's just- _your_ lines are a little different." A sheepish look flashed across her face. Adorable.

"Different how?" I asked as I turned away from my bike to face her better.

Her first response was half a shrug and I had the pleasure of watching her face turn just a shade pinker than it was before. "I mean, I can usually tell what you're going to say. Ask." By then, she was gently twisting the flower in her fingers.

"Oh, I have one of those stored up for some other time." I winked, causing that flush to darken a little more. "For now, it's something new." Another grin. "More basic and... _dork-ish_ though."

"Okay." Elsa nodded, but the way she looked right then had my brain practically turning to mush. Such a determined look on someone as gorgeous should come with a special permit.

"Did it hurt, when you fell from Tennessee?" I blurted and without thinking blurred two pick-up lines right together like the imbecile I proved to be from time to time. Especially when she was around. The two of us shared a gut-wrenching laugh and ended up drawing everyone else's attention.

"Hey, what's all the ruckus over here?" Danny appeared out of nowhere with Giovanni at his side. Elsa cleared her throat while I reached over to pluck the Jasmine flower before kissing her cheek while I began to get to my feet.

"Shootin' the breeze, boss." I grunted, helping Elsa up once I was steady. Never mind the grease. "And since I'm kinda the last one again, can I go now?"

"Why are you even asking then?" Giovanni let out a snort and handed me a rag to clean my hands.

"Get outta here, Missy. Have a good evening, you two, and we'll see you on Monday." Danny came over to pat my shoulder in what I could only see as pride. He certainly had his own kids but they wanted nothing to do with vehicles and that broke his heart a little. Of course, I was all too happy to learn about the metal beasts and what I could do to get them up and running again. It was an amazing, interesting process that certainly had my attention when Elsa wasn't around.

"Right then. We'll be outta here." I gave Giovanni the rag back and motioned for the beautiful girl to follow me to the lockers. While I unzipped the rest of my jumpsuit, I couldn't help but grin back at Elsa. "Hey, remember that time I caught you checking me out?" Blue eyes snapped up to me like she'd been caught in the very act and then away when the guys laughed somewhere in the distance. "They're not listening to us. They can't even see us." I added and as if to prove a point, I peeled my dirty tank-top off before stuffing it in my bag.

" _Anna!_ " Elsa yelped and scrambled to her feet so she could feebly try to shield me from no other eyes but our own.

"So chivalrous." I snickered, pulling my t-shirt on as quickly as I could to ease her mind some. "Do you think we'd ever have fights about who does what on a date?"

"What do you mean?" Elsa didn't budge, so I continued to talk while stepping out of my work clothes.

"Like, would you ever fight me on opening the door for you? Or say we both got each other flowers and given them to each other at the same time." Ridiculous scenarios, but it was something to talk about. It was also an interesting thought to see Elsa act like that.

"Us dating isn't a contest of strength or of who can beat who to these things." Elsa shook her head. "Where did you even come up with that question?"

"So, you're saying we _don't_ butt heads?" I went to the sink to wash my hands. "And it just came to me." A shrug.

"We do occasionally butt heads, but it's usually not about the small stuff you're talking about now." Elsa picked up my discarded suit and tossed it in the hamper. "I mean, I _did_ bring you a flower today."

"Which will be recorded in my brain forever as The Sweetest Thing." I smirked over my shoulder. " _Gratzie,_ Snow Paw." She caught the kiss I blew at her like a dork. _So cute!_

"I guess that would depend on you, actually." She slung my bag over her shoulder after zipping it up. Already, I felt the urge to take my bag back because it was _mine_ and what was she even thinking carrying my...I cleared my throat sheepishly when she grinned. "See what I mean?" _Well, I walked right into that one, didn't I?_

"Okay, so there's never been a time you've wanted to... _take the reigns_ , so to say?" Leaning over, I splashed cold water on my face. "I mean, you're an awesome fighter and all."

"What's that got to do with anything?" Elsa let out a soft giggle and handed me a paper towel when I rinsed my face.

"The fact that I'm more masculine means nothing?" I asked while drying my face off. Regardless that I was sure she could just as easily overpower me if she wanted.

"That's not how it works on dates, _Gattina_." Elsa shrugged. "For me: it's first come, first serve. I ask, I pay and vice-versa. Whoever gets to open doors is the same way." When I shook my hair out so I could retie it, she leaned against the sink. "The fact that you work with guys in grease all day while I'm at the stables shouldn't label either of us as 'more masculine' than the other. Therefore, no. I will not fight with you in public over such trivial matters."

"Spoken like a true woman!" Giovanni shouted from the other side of my bike.

"That's why I'm in love with her!" I shouted back before pulling her to me so I could grant her a chaste kiss to her cheek. "And I am." I whispered against the soft things she called lips and then pressed a more meaningful one there. "And thank you for clearing that up for me."

"You're welcome. Now let's go somewhere while there's still daylight." Elsa returned a kiss to the bridge of my nose. Right on the scar there. "And since _I_ asked, we'll take _my_ car."

"Yes ma'am." I couldn't stop the wide smile from spreading all across my face. "But can I park _Dullahan_ somewhere he's familiar with? Like my place or yours? Maybe take a quick shower so my grease doesn't get anywhere else while I'm at it?"

" _Dullahan_ , huh?" Elsa covered a giggle. "That's the name you settled with?"

"Don't act like you don't like it." I playfully nudged her shoulder as we emerged from the lockers.

"I didn't say I didn't." She poked my side with a lopsided grin. "And okay. I'll pick you up at your house."

"So fancy." I couldn't help but feel giddy. "Should I wear anything special?"

"Nothing you want to get dirty." Icy blue eyes caught mine and tried to induce even more butterflies, but I was right back at her with my own line.

"Baby, I _always_ want to get dirty." I whispered. "Especially if you're there." Elsa could only blush as she handed my bag back to me and retreated to her car while I did an inward victory dance.

* * *

Later on the Outskirts.

I had no idea where we were going.

Normally, I had a pretty good sense of direction, but not this time. In fact, I wasn't even sure I'd been out this way. I mean, we were headed in the opposite direction of the bluffs I was accustomed to, so it wasn't hard to figure why I was a little lost. _This_ way was nothing but sparse suburbs and open plains. But if I was completely honest, the drive up into the hills on their back roads was quite the scenic route. My eyes tried to take all the expansive, lushness and utter glory of what Summer had to offer as we turned down a dirt road, heading deeper into those full trees. Or destination appeared to be a clearing.

"Are we still in Arendelle?" I had to ask because it certainly didn't feel like it.

"We are, but just barely." Elsa found a good place to park in the place that looked like it had been frequented by people in the past. Like there used to be parties out here or something. The thought made me narrow my eyes as my driver unbuckled her seat belt and got out of the bug. "Can you grab the food, _Gattina?_ "

She pushed the button to open the trunk and while she closed the door, I obliged. As soon as I got out, Elsa passed me with a large blanket and a thermos in hand, making me tilt my head curiously for half a second before following after her. _I sort of hope that isn't what I think it is._ After my last encounter with alcohol, I wasn't exactly ready to jump back into it. _Yeah. Like she's that irresponsible. Get real, Crescent!_ Focusing back on what was happening, I saw that she was leading us on a short trail through the trees and, surprisingly, out onto an exposed cliff side. My jaw went slack when I beheld the vast valley below. In the distance was rolling hills, open fields, _Arendelle_ in the midst, and the ocean beyond. It was all bathed in the fiery colors of a setting sun.

"Beautiful." I breathed, nearly dropping the food in my arms.

"Just like you." Elsa's earnest comment sent a ridiculous flame to my face and I had to bite hard into my lip to keep from fainting. There was nothing else left for me to say.

"That's my line." Came my partly embarrassed mutter as I sucked it up and turned to face her. Luckily she was too busy smiling to herself and spreading the blanket out on the grass.

"When do you have to be back?" Elsa sat down first and then motioned for me to follow suit. I did and as soon as my knees hit the blanket, I carefully placed the food out of crushing distance so I could press a kiss to her cheek, hoping to share the joy I was feeling right then and there. Only, she was one step ahead and met my lips with hers. It was the little actions like that that drove me almost completely insane. _What did I do to deserve you?_ I thought as we kept a slow pace. Elsa Mariani was a true goddess among mortals and it was hard not to feel undeserving of her. _A taste of heaven on this ironic, hellish place.  
_ There was a sudden sting of tears, but I was able to ward them off.

In no way was I going to ruin this so far flawless date crying like a baby! "I can stay out here for the rest of my life as long as you're with me." I whispered, pulling back just enough to rub my nose against hers. Incredible cerulean orbs peeked out of thick lashes to meet mine and we did nothing but stare at each other for a good solid, love-drunk moment until she broke it with the best smile I'd ever seen. I'd seen that particular smile before, but every time I saw it, it felt like the first time.

I got to truly see just _who_ my Snow Paw was and what I meant to her when she showed it to me.

"So, how'd you find this place anyway?" I handed her the first takeout box I got my hands on. Since it was from a certain wannabe Italian restaurant (in Lettie's opinion), I figured she ordered us the same thing and I wasn't upset about that at all. I adored the Chicken Alfredo from there.

"I had to come pick my cousin up from here a few times." Elsa thanked me and instantly dug into her noodles. "She was usually drunk." She added before the noodles entered.

"Ah. Curse that alcohol." I snickered, following her lead once again and jamming a forkful into my mouth. Smelling the delicious food all the way over made me hungry like I hadn't eaten in days and if I knew anything about Elsa, she was feeling pretty much the same. _I hope she's not like that in college._ "Is she the one that lives in Corona?"

Elsa could only nod while she chewed. The adorable way she ate made me want to push my own food away just so I could watch her eat, but I didn't want to gain another creeper status, so I piled more noodles in. "But one time I just went for a drive out here during the day and found it was actually a nice place to relax and clear my head." She took a bottle of soda out of the bag and handed one to me. _Then the thermos..._

"You clearing your head. Was that recent?" I asked, taking the bottle and forgetting about the thermos for now. "Everything okay?"

"It was some time ago, _Gattina._ Don't worry." Elsa tried to wave me off, but I only gulped down fizz and handed her the soda before scooting closer.

"So? Problems have been known to linger a little longer than that." I watched her take a deliberate drink. _I should know._

"It was stress, really." She sighed. "Things with school. My parents. You. College. _You._ " That time she reached over to gently pinch my cheek, making another blush creep up my neck and an awkward chuckle fell out of my mouth in the process.

"I-I don't," I cleared my throat. "I'm sorry you had to go through that with me." A self-conscious cough. "B-but now you have me, so that's one thing off that list." I stabbed a piece of chicken and held it out to her. She didn't hesitate to close her mouth around my fork to get the chicken off. "If you really think about it: me and food are all you really need." Elsa snorted at that, making me smile like a loon. "And maybe Lettie every once in awhile."

"You're a dork." She covered her mouth to say while trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, but I'm _your_ dork." I kissed her cheek again and then sat back to look out into the distance. "And this dork has been thinking about something lately."

"Oh?" Elsa took another drink and then closed her box, putting it to the side with mine since immediate hunger was quenched for the moment. "Care to elaborate, Love Muffin?"

The name made me partly bury my face in hand because it just sounded funny. "Look, I'm trying to be serious here and then you go and say something like that."

"I-I'm sorry, _Gattina._ " Elsa giggled.

"As for me elaborating-" I boldly scooted even closer and prompted her to lie on her back as I stared down into surprised blue eyes. "I was thinking about..." My eyes trailed a fraction and then I looked up towards the pink sky, gathering my thoughts. I then felt Elsa's hand touch my forearm. As it traveled upwards and back again in a soothing motion, I brought my eyes back to her. "Maybe going to college in Corona isn't such a bad idea."

"Wait, what?" Elsa stopped rubbing my arm, but when she tried to sit up, I stopped her by crawling over her. She froze as I straddled her waist and in order to bring our faces closer together, I propped myself up over her with my arms on either side of that beautiful head. The look of surprise was back. "Anna?"

"Saying it's a bad idea?" I teased, leaning down to press my forehead to her cheek. Her enticing scent (mixed with our dinner) made me lick my lips, savoring the smells.

"I-I said nothing of the sort." Elsa released a shaky breath.

"Really?" Pulling back, I slowly lowered myself until I was sitting comfortably on her hips. Wide, still-surprised, blue eyes stared unblinkingly up at me and she nodded for lack of words. I gave her a pleased smile before letting my hands fall to her stomach, feeling the muscles tense a bit as I leaned forward ever so slightly to connect our lips. That kiss only lasted a second before I buried my face in her slender neck. "You taste so amazing right now, Snow Paw."

 _"Sei cattiva!"_ Elsa partly groaned, turning away from me.

"Care to repeat that?" I leaned in again to whisper into her ear. A shiver ran down her body, but she refused to look at me. Taking measures into my own hands, I let one hand trail down her stomach to tease the waist band of her jeans. Her eyes seemed to glow in the darker setting sun when she decided to look back at me.

"How do you expect me to react to this news properly when-" Her mouth dropped a bit as a short gasp left and even in the dimmer lighting, I could see that her face had an adorable tint to it.

"Can't hear you." I sing-songed while lowering my head once more to the spot I'd just pinched her. "It was a good thing, right?" I slowly pulled Elsa's waistband down, exposing more of her hip and her navel so I could land a kiss on the blemished skin. "Let me hear you say it." I let my tongue lave along the same spot before moving over to where my favorite mole was on the side of her belly button.

"M-mmhmm." Elsa was trembling and it made a not-too-unfamiliar warmth pool in my stomach.

"Use your words, Love." Again, I opened my mouth and skipped two kisses from that mole back to the hip I'd pinched. Instead of kissing or licking the spot, I simply took a patch of skin and sucked on it. Elsa once again gasped and her hands came up to tangle in my hair when I grew bold enough to gently nip there as well. The indescribable feeling of her hot skin under my lips, teeth, and tongue were driving me a little crazy and I would have continued as far as she would let me had she not turned the tables on me and pinned me to the blanket.

" _Mi fai eccitare._ " She husked just before smashing her lips to mine like she was trying to drink the essence of life itself from me. It seized my everything and I was too helpless to stop the needy groan that transferred from my mouth to hers and I had the pleasure of feeling her shiver against me again. My hands instantly came up under her shirt to feel along her tight stomach and then further up to cup her breasts, but she surprised me by pulling away. The fact that I was left groping thin air made me feel a little stupid, but there was no time to think about that when she was giving me a particular look that made my heart pick up it's already fast pace.

Settling on my hips, I could do nothing but watch as she just about lifted her shirt over shoulders when a sudden _POP!_ followed by a flash of light caused both of us to freeze. Without thinking, I quickly sat up and did my best to shield her in any way from the possible threat, but stopped once again when the undeniable sound of fireworks crackling registered in my mind.

My jaw flexed in budding irritation. "Of all times for people to light up the night." Falling back down onto the blanket, my hands came up to rub at my face. It was a moment before Elsa slid to the side of me with an apologetic kiss to my shoulder. Her leg stayed thrown over my hips, though, so I wasn't too miffed.

"Would you..." At her hesitance, I brought my gaze from the dazzling lights above us to the once again shy girl cuddled into my side.

"Would I what?" Finding myself a little more interested in her than the sky, I turned to face her better and even reached down to keep her leg where it was.

"If we were to-" She cleared her throat when I gently traced patterns along the back of her thigh. " _You know._ Would you..." Elsa nibbled on her full lower lip for a beat and then our eyes met once more. "Would you _want_ to? With me, that is?"

 _Is she really just asking me that?_ "Of course I do, you fool." I snickered, moving closer to wrap my arms around her. "Only with you. Unfortunately, crap like _this_ always seems to happen when we're kind of serious about it." Gesturing to the lit up sky around us. "Actually, I don't think we needed to stop." From the looks of it, the people were a good distance away from us. And _down_ from our perch, if that counted for anything.

"What if the people over there see something?" Elsa lifted herself up on her elbow to scan the hills.

"Oh, they have night-vision binoculars now?"

"You never know. There are hunters out here."

"And they prey on high school girls?" I smirked when Elsa let out a sigh of defeat, lying back beside me. "Too bad the mood's ruined, though." Instead, I sat back up and grabbed the thermos I'd been curious about all evening. "May I ask what this is?"

"It's hot chocolate." Elsa shrugged. "It's pretty hot during the day, but at night it's cooler, so I thought it would be nice to drink out here."

"You're not wrong." I unscrewed the lid and poured some into it. "I like the way your beautiful brain works, Snow Paw." As I handed her the makeshift cup, I moved closer and placed myself behind her so she could lean into me. That way, we could both watch the fireworks.

My last thought before Elsa once again turned to initiate a much softer kiss was: _How the heck am I supposed to top this?!_

* * *

"Hey, Snow Paw?"

"Hm?"

"Don't ever question my wanting my first time to be with you. I wouldn't want it any other way."

"... _Ti amo._ "

* * *

 _A/N: Ookay...I would have gone on with the love scene, but the chapter was getting lengthy. Not to mention, they were out in the open and in the middle of nowhere! (Perhaps that's even more romantic? *shrugs*)_

 _Anyway, I hope you liked it because I'm trying to get back into character. And if not? ...why do you hate me? Jokes! *Ahem*_

 _Thanks for the reads and reviews and we'll see you when we see you._

 _~Jane_

 _-Must. Finish. This. Story!-_


	4. Weak

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 _"I need you to push."_ Came the quiet demand, making me turn for a second before a line of red blew past me. _"Anyone? Someone needs to push!"_ Looking up, I saw the icon on the kill feed. _Unfortunate._

"Hey- I'm kinda busy." Another red line made contact and had me accidentally biting my lip to keep from squealing in fear. _Too close._ "Push it yourself!" Really hurting now, I sought to find the one person I thought would make me better. Bless her soul.

 _"We're going to lose!"_ The other voice wasn't as quiet as before. Gritting my teeth, I ignored it for all of a mili-second until my source of life suddenly fell to the ground behind me and from there, I went back to land heavily on the payload.

"There, I'm on it! Now get over here while I pick up Bae." I ordered just as reinforcements joined me.

 _"Don't call me that please, Anna."_ The other timid voice spoke up.

"Fox, you're not supposed to speak!" When she came into my line of sight, the wings spread and a voiceline appeared as she caught up to me. "Now everyone's going to know my name and your gender. Not to mention that you play Support."

 _"Because no one else will!"_ She whined. _"And what does me being a girl playing Support have to do with anything?"_

 _"OWO, lover's quarl?"_ One of the three other guys finally spoke up.

"Did _you_ think _SterlingFox_ was a girl?" I asked after getting blasted out of the sky thanks to a little payback from said Fox.

 _"Well-"_

 _"Doesn't matter now. Hey guys, I'm a girl and I'm the only one trying to keep you all alive right now!"_ She snapped, making me bark out a short chuckle. If she wasn't used to my teasing by now, I wasn't sure we'd be playing together much longer.

" _Fox_ , I'm sorry. Can we still win?" Catching back up with the team, my character waved at the one still refusing to even look at me.

 _"Next time, pick someone else so I can keep the skies clear with Fox. Clearer than you, if anything."_ Another feminine voice chimed in. The way it was said instanty piqued my interest, but I held off on saying anything because I was too busy getting blowed out of the sky once more.

"I'll keep that in mind when I play with you two _Lovebirds_ then." Just to ease the tension I knew was coming, I switched to someone I knew a little better. if only to win at this point and to keep our one support alive awhile longer. "There." Getting to the frontlines was slower, but once I was there, I could block more attacks and only then did I get the 'support' I needed.

 _"You and I must have words, Cresent."_ The other voice demanded.

"You got it, _Wolf._ You know where I live." I couldn't top the smirk from inching onto my lips if I wanted. They were too adorable for they're own good. But, luckily for me, they also lived not-so-close to me and couldn't actually come and beat me up. "Besides that- _Hah!_ you're not getting away from me that easily!" _ELIMINATED SPEEDRUNNER. ELIMINATED FAPGOD. ELIMINATED DAREALDAENERYS._ "Got the squishies- annnd I'm dead." A mock-exhausted breath left my mouth as I slumped back in my chair. _VICTORY_ flashed across the screen.

 _"Wow, you certainly were useless til the end."_ Wolf snickered.

"Excuse me, I don't see _your_ name up here with all the damages, _Wulf_!" I huffed around a fake accent I knew drove her a bit crazy. The irritated growl that followed only solidified that. "But my vote will go to Fox because she was brave enough to watch over and put up with our sorry butts."

 _"I didn't join until Fox invited me!"_

"You still don't get my vote." I had to laugh.

" _I'd_ vote for you." Now _that_ voice was enough to make me break my eyes away from the screen and a sarcastic _thanks_ to come face to face with the greatest thing I'd ever seen in my life. Elsa's back was to me as she took her work shirt off, but that didn't stop me from admiring the smooth, pale skin of her back. To my surprise the love bite I'd given her was still quite visible on her shoulder and I ended up gulping thickly while my cheeks decided to heat up.

"How was your day, Snow Paw?" I asked after Wolf and Fox brought my attention back from the previous night's activities. We were apparently waiting to get into another game. "Didja show Clemintine who was the boss?"

"My day was good and yes I did." Elsa threw on one of my t-shirts before coming over to sit by me. "He still made me look like an idiot though." She sighed heavily, leaning in to press a kiss to my cheek.

"How so?" The faint smell of horse sweat and the stables clung to her natural scent, but something about it was very soothing and I was helpless to stop myself from trying to get closer.

"He froze on one of the jumps and I ended up on the gound." Elsa chuckled sheepishly.

"I take it you'll need a massage later then?" My lips traced along her jaw until she tilted her head down to meet them in a sweet kiss.

 _"Ugh, don't kiss her with your mic on!"_ Fox complained while Wolf made gagging noises.

" _Gattina._ " Elsa groaned against my lips before pulling away; embarrasment evident on her face.

"Sorry! I just wanted to show them how much you love me." A hit to my shoulder and more complaints on the other side had me laughing once more.

"While I do love you, I would rather keep what we do when we're alone separate from your friends." She leaned in once more to playfully nip my cheek. "They don't need to know."

 _"You guys are gross."_

"And _you're_ just jealous!" I snapped just as we found a game.

 _"Lovers aside, let's get some 3v3 in!"_ Wolf cleared her throat awkwardly.

"Lover?" I echoed, making Elsa raise a brow as well. "We're-"

 _"They haven't gotten there yet, Fate."_ Fox chimed in.

 _"Right, they're younger. I forget that sometimes."_ Wolf's voice had no remorse in it which only succeeded in making me bite my lip in budding irritation. Elsa, on the other hand looked even more embarrassed than before, which only made _me_ more embarrassed.

"Old hags." I muttered like a child and they shared a good laugh over it.

* * *

 **Later.**

"How'd you meet them again?" Elsa asked once I was able to tear myself away from my newest addiction and sat down to eat with her. I mean, who could resist my Snow Paw _and_ pizza? That could be my newer addiction any day.

"Wolf and Fox?" I brought the pizza to my mouth, but stopped to recall. "We ended up in the voice chat one day and found we actually kinda worked well together. We played and won a few more rounds before adding eachother as friends." A bite. "Guess the rest is history." Before I could take another bite, I let out a smug chuckle. "They're totally into each other by the way."

"That's obvious." Elsa admitted around her own bite.

"To everyone else _but_ them, sadly." Shaking my head, I only took another bite before scooting closer while a movie payed in the background. "But don't worry, I won't interfere like I so badly want to."

"Good." Elsa smirked. "You don't have to be everyone's love counsellor."

"Just yours." I winked, making Elsa roll her eyes with a soft chuckle.

"In your dreams, Crescent." She leaned in to playfully flick my nose. "I think you'd do a better job teaching me how to play your silly game."

" _Wow_." I stated sarcastically. "You think I- wait-" something in that last sentence finally stood out and I had to double check to make sure I'd heard right. "You...you want me to teach you?"

"You act like I told you I found the cure to the common cold." Elsa looked away, but I didn't miss the flush that captured her cheeks.

"T-there's realy nothing to it, Snow Paw." I tried to calm her instead of increasing her embarrassment level. "I guarentee that you'll be playing better than me in no time. I just kinda thought you wee being sarcastic is all."

"Oh." Her hand instantly covered mine in silent apology. "Maybe I'll try when I come back from Corona." Elsa thought aloud. She'd told me she and Lettie would be going for the weekend to check out the campus and get last minute paperwork in.

"Or I can just tag along and take my Xbox with me so we can practice when you get back from exploring." I chuckled, turning so I could grab my phone. Sometimes things on _YouTube_ were better entertainment than watching the same old movies. In my quest to find something to watch, I hadn't noticed that Elsa had gone silent.

"...would you _like_ to go?" Was her quiet question that I almost didn't hear thanks to my thumb accidentally pressing a random song.

 _"I should stay strong. But I'm weak! And what's wrong with that? Boy oh boy, I love it when I fall for that..."_

With the volume lowered, I turned to face her better. "I...getting to spend a weeked outside of Arendelle with you?" It was a dream come true! Honestly, I'd been itching to ask, but who was I to ask something like that? I mean, we all hung out and all, but I wasn't sure if Lettie wanted some mother-daughter time. Thus me not asking.

"And _Mami._ "

"Nuance." I didn't hesitate to wave the thought away, making Elsa bite back a giggle. _Odin_ her eyes were aglow with excitement and it was intoxicating! "I was joking about the Xbox by the way, but if you did want me to, I can take it."

"So that's a yes?" Elsa's smile was ten times brighter and it did nothing but spread butterflies all around my stomach. It was times like this I let my thoughts run wild with just how in love I was with her.

"Yes." I moved closer, forgetting about the pizza altogether so I could kiss her and maybe show just a hint of what I was feeling right then.

* * *

 _A/N: *A wild Jane appears* What's this? An update?! Yeah...heh. Hi people..._  
 _Just thought I'd wite somethign today and I know it's short and more of a filler, but hey, that's more than I've done this year being AFK and all xD_  
 _Anyway, if there's anything you want to see when they go to Corona, let me know. Please do. My brain is a pile of mush and I've bascially forgotten how to write *laughs nervously* Let's see how I do with more of a prompt rather than me just bumbling through it like I am now. lul._  
 _Thanks for reading!_

 _Side note: If you play Overwatch, tell me so! (Also if you recognize any of the gamertags mentioned (only two are legit and a possible future one of mine), you. Are. Amazing!)_

 _~Jane_

 _"Clear skies, full hearts."_


	5. Perfect night to catch a Cold

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Laying out in the front lawn, I let my arm come around to hug my face to block out the sun's brightest beams. While I waited for the faint fatigue I had to pass, I couldn't help but think about last night's games and the way we played. _I don't want to lose my rank and I'm pretty sure Fox and Wolf won't want to rank up any more without me._ Or would they? I found myself gulping. _Would they?_ My constant teasing rubbed them the wrong way sometimes and they ended up triggered at least six out of ten times a match. _Oh no._ I couldn't stop the panic that rose within me at just realizing that.

There was also considering the fact that I hadn't even told them I would be out of commission for the weekend. _Eh, it's not like they need me, right?_ Lately, there had been more people leaving during a game, or would pick one of the worst characters to play on a particular map, or they wouldn't tank, or...

 _That's it! I don't care if they want a break from me, I can't leave it here!_ Sitting up so quickly had blood rushing to my ears and I was dizzy for half a second until I looked up to find a familiar figure jogging up the street. "Anna! Hey Anna!" Olaf had what looked like a guitar strapped to his shoulder much to my surprise. "Oh good, you're still here." He huffed, plopping down next to me after setting the guitar aside.

"Yeah, we're not leaving until later." I stretched my arms above my head, deciding to humor my best friend for the moment. "Dad said I had to spend some time outside since I've been playing all morning."

"What's your rank?" Olaf asked, genuinely interested. He and Kristoff had been wanting the game since I found out about it, but they were a little too busy to get it. Though, looking at O's guitar, I figured I knew why _he_ hadn't gotten it yet. Kristoff? Well, he was too wrapped up in Sen to really care about anything else. The goof.

"Just hit three thousand this morning." A big yawn left my mouth followed by my somewhat hands rubbing my eyes. It certainly was a challenge to get so far in such a short amount of time, but I'd been playing nothing else since I bought it and only started playing _Competitive_ recently. It helped that Wolf and Fox carried the hell out of me during the first few matches and since I hit two thousand, I was able to look after myself a little better.

"Wow." Olaf's eyes filled with wonder. He'd been a nerd for the lore since I started and I wouldn't be surprised if he understood the whole thing better than me. "You gotta make sure you eat and sleep regularly too, you know. What's Elsa going to say if you want nothing but to sleep or play all the time?"

"We were on a winning streak last night!" I glared at him. And we were, according to our placement scores. _Eight out of ten._ "You expect me to just up and quit while the fruit's ripe for the picking?"

"Now you're not even making sense." He chuckled after giving me a quizzical look.

"I do push ups and sit ups while we're queuing for a match!" At this point, I knew it was pointless to try to justify myself. "J-just wait until you get the game. You'll understand everything then." After playfully pushing his shoulder, I gestured to the mini guitar. "What's up with that, by the way?" Anything to get me off the topic, lest I start to bore him with things he didn't understand. Yet.

"Oh!" He turned to grab the neck and brought it into his lap. "Tell me what you think of the song I've been learning." After the first strum, I figured out that it _wasn't_ a guitar, but a ukulele. Duh. _That's cute._ I had to wonder if Stuart had anything to do with this, or if I was just sleep-deprived and missing that idiot too.

 _"'Why you gotta hug me like that, every time you see me?'"_

Olaf's singing voice was a rare one. I'd only ever heard him sing seriously during Christmas and that was because he and Marshall put on a little special for the guests that joined them at their house for dinner. (I believe even the Mayor showed up because the Ramsey's were practically friends with everybody.) But hearing the silky smoothness of it now had me wanting to lie back down and think about how life was so good.

 _"'Why you always making me laugh. I swear you're catching feelings._  
 _I loved you from the start._  
 _So, it breaks my heart when you say I'm just a friend to you._  
 _'Cause friends don't do the things we do._  
 _Everybody knows you love me too.'"_

I could do nothing but lean back lazily and listen to his steady, strong voice and focus on the way his fingers moved over the strings; as if he'd been playing since he was born. One could easily get lost in the sight and sound of the boy sitting next to me and I had to wonder why he and a certain someone had been dancing helplessly around each other when they could already be happy dummies together.

 _"Trying to be careful with the words I use._  
 _I'll say it 'cause I'm dying to: I'm so much more than just a friend to you."_

 _Ah. Therein lies the rub._ Bringing my palm up, I let my chin rest there as sympathy over flooded my heart as I watched the feelings peek out of a carefree Olaf. It was kind of nice seeing this side of him, but just as sad because...they were total idiots!

 _"'When there's other people around, you never want to kiss me._  
 _You tell me it's too late to hang out. Then you say you miss me._  
 _And I loved you from the start._  
 _So, it breaks my heart when you say I'm just a friend to you._  
 _'Cause friends don't do the things we do._  
 _Everybody knows you love me too.'"_

That was true. I held in a deep sigh, still enjoying the sounds and movements assaulting my senses. He needed to sing to me more often. If not me, then to Kida for Odin's sake!

 _"'Trying to be careful with the words I use._  
 _I'll say it 'cause I'm dying to: I'm so much more than just a friend to you.'"_

At this point, it was only his vocalizing along to the steady strumming and I wanted to join in because the song sounded like it could easily be a sweet little duet. I wondered if it was, considering I hadn't heard it before. Or even if it was written by him or not. Now if it _was_ written by him, I would be so much more impressed than I'd ever been in my life.

 _"'You say I'm just a friend to you. Friends don't do the things we do_  
 _Everybody knows you love me too._  
 _I try to be careful with the words I use. I'll say it 'cause I'm dying to:_  
 _I'm so much more than just a friend to you._  
 _A friend to you._  
 _A friend to you._  
 _A friend to you.'"_

When he finished, I had no choice but to wrap an arm around his shoulders in a half hug. "That was really sweet." My hand ruffled his hair, messing it up. "Nerd."

"You flatter me." Olaf laughed and did his best to get his hair back under control to no avail. Once it got mussed, there was no going back. "Not bad for two weeks worth of lessons huh?"

"I'll say." I took the instrument carefully when he handed it to me. "Who's your teacher? Stu?"

"Funnily enough, yes. He's also a part-time Uke teacher." Olaf helped me place my fingers on a few strings and I managed a smooth strum. Ah, yes. Leave it to him to be a Temp. "Says you owe him a _Naked Juice_ though."

"Well, you tell him _I'm_ waiting for him to get it from me himself. I haven't heard anything from him since the dance." The crooked grin I had turned to a small frown when an ugly sound came from one of my fingers not pressing hard enough. "How the heck do you do this?" Already there was more fatigue in my untrained fingers than my sleepily-functioning body.

"Practice." Olaf chuckled, making me roll my eyes.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious." That time, I pressed harder and somehow managed to get another 'placement' he'd showed me just then without stopping the awkward strumming I had going on.

After a few more fruitless attempts to play _Mary Had A Little Lamb_ , I gave up and handed the instrument back to my friend. _He_ could play while I'd be happy enough to watch and listen. "So, are you excited to go to Corona?" Olaf easily picked up where I failed, but I wasn't mad. Couldn't be when he played so fluidly.

"Yeah. I'm a bit nervous though." While some other foreign tune was played, I looked up to the brilliant sky with not a cloud in sight. Days like that made me the happiest.

"Why? Afraid to leave your Xbox behind?" Olaf's short chuckle had me biting my lip and when I didn't respond, he stopped strumming to raise an incredulous brow at me. "You're not taking it are you?"

 _Busted._ "No!" I yelped like a kicked puppy. "I mean..." Out. I needed an out. "E-Elsa said she wanted me to teach her and what better way to distract her from incoming college-stress than doing just that?"

"Sure, use the old _girlfriend-wants-to-learn_ line." Olaf air-quoted with a dirty grin on his face.

"I swear it's true! She told me that the other night after she got off work."

"Off work? You two might as well move in together until she leaves." He couldn't help but laugh. "Acting married already and all."

"Shut up." A stupidly big smile broke out across my face and I didn't bother hiding it from him. "Anyway, are you going to help me pack my stuff or what?"

"Hey, I simply came over to ask you to listen to my song." Olaf was defiant, but only for a moment before he got up and offered a hand to me.

"And I give it a ten." I jumped up and pulled him toward the house. "What I want to know is _when_ you're going to sing it to that blasted woman."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He shot back with an embarrassed laugh that had me turning to grin smugly at him.

* * *

 **Later. After work.**

"You're sure you have everything?" My dad asked for the millionth time.

"Yup." I was busy trying to soap more grease off my hands thanks to a very productive afternoon of working on vehicles. Those were also one of my favorite parts of the day.

"Phone charger?"

"Yes."

"Money?"

"Uh-huh."

"Clothes?"

"Dad."

"Socks?"

" _Benjamin?_ "

"Swim clothes? They have a pool there, right?"

"Dad, please!" I had to laugh at my poor father as he seemingly paced back and forth in front of the bathroom. "It's just two days and two nights, I'll be fine."

"You can't blame an old man for fretting over his only daughter." Green eyes narrowed at me.

"Aw, you're not old, daddy." I dried my hands and then went to wrap my arms around his waist, loving the warmth that radiated from him as he returned the hug. "Crazy tired after an all-nighter shift, but you're not old."

"Thanks, Panda." He pressed a kiss to the top of my head. "This is the first time you're going somewhere on your own, so of course I'd be a little concerned."

"I'm going with Lettie and Elsa." I reminded him over the sound of his steadliy beating heart. Strong beats that made me smile contentedly. "We'll be but four hours away."

" _That's_ what concerns me." He muttered, squeezing me a little tighter.

"The hours, or Lettie?" I asked, not missing the growl at radiated from his chest.

"Both."

"She's not so bad." Drawled my playful voice. "It's not like you two haven't hung out before. We've all eaten together more than once so I don't know why you're concerned."

Before he could say anything else, the doorbell rang and I immediately squirmed out of his arms to skip down the hall. Once I opened the door, I had to keep myself from launching into another set of arms I'd been missing since the night before. "Hi." Instead I settled for a shorter hug and anticipated the chaste kiss to my cheek that was granted just after.

" _Gattina._ " Elsa greeted with that gorgeous smile of hers. "You ready?"

"I am." I nodded, but then jabbed my thumb over my shoulder. "Dad isn't though." When we both looked at him, he simply crossed his arms and looked away to grumble at nothing in particular. I had to bit back a laugh at his little boy attitude.

"Oh, don't worry about them, Ben." Lettie poked her head in. "I'll make sure they don't burn the campus down."

"She better behave." And there stood the hard Military man I was accustomed to seeing from time to time.

"I will." I assured him before bounding back to break his arms apart so I could cuddle against him one more time. His tough exterior faltered instantly and he returned the hug.

"Does that mean I can come back to the room without having to cover my eyes?" Lettie asked out of nowhere, making me instantly turn back to give her a horrified look. Elsa also hissed at her with her face turning a lovely shade of pink.

"What?" My dad asked.

"Nothing!" Both Elsa and I barked.

"Ah-ah. You gave your word, Anna. I expect you both to behave yourselves when I'm not there." Lettie wagged her pointer at us.

" _Mami._ " Elsa groaned and finished off in Italian, which only made Lettie laugh harder while my dad tightened his hold on me. When I looked back up, I could see the beginnings of a pout at him not understanding what was happening or what we were even talking about anymore. It must have been a thing and I didn't miss the recognition Lettie had in her eyes when she looked back at us after calming down.

"Trust me, Ben." She wiped a tear from her eye. "It'll be nothing I haven't seen or been able to handle before."

She began to laugh all over again, my dad bristled, Elsa buried her red face in her hands, and I wanted the floor to swallow me whole. _LETTIE, NO!_

* * *

 **Travelling to Corona.**

"I see where you get that from." My eyes met Lettie's in the rear view mirror for a moment before I once again looked out the window. "That pout, I mean. It's adorable." Not even Elsa's thumb tracing gentle circles over my knuckles could sooth me seeing as I was still a little miffed about her teasing. _Is this how Fox and Wolf feel?_ I wouldn't be surprised. _No wonder they get triggered so easily._

After a few more minutes of silence, Lettie finally broke. "Oh, come on, _Tesoro!_ I was only joking back there."

"And you scarred my dad!" I shot back.

"Hey, you _both_ scarred _me_ and you don't hear me complaining."

" _Mami!_ " Elsa once again brought her hand up to bury her face in it.

* * *

 **Four Hours Later.**

"...So she spends the next thirty minutes drunkenly searching for 'Dragon cars.'" Elsa giggled, ignoring the dirty looks she'd been getting from the driver's seat. "There was also the time she managed to record herself singing _Like a Virgin_ in Italian. She made it seem like she was teaching a class of toddlers-"

"Oh, look! We're _here_." Lettie growled as she shot her daughter a venomous glare, which only made me laugh harder. By now, all had been forgiven and I was busy listening to and busting a gut at all the embarrassingly drunken stunts Lettie had pulled as a sort of payback for the constant teasing she'd done to us. I was loving it!

"D-do you still have the video?" Imagining Lettie drunk and singing was one of the things I added to my bucket list of things to witness before I turned thirty.

"She made me delete it, actually." Elsa answered, but brought out her phone to show me the _yes_ she typed in. I snorted gleefully. Something told me that I wouldn't be without laughs this weekend, whether it be directed towards me or not.

Lettie muttered to herself in Italian before pulling out her phone in order to connect it to the car for a call. The music stopped and the ringing of a phone filled the speakers, so I took that opportunity to nuzzle against Elsa's shoulder while Lettie was distracted. "Looks like we're here. What's the plan?"

Elsa returned my nuzzling and even topped it off with a sweet kiss to the bridge of my nose. "We'll probably get the room first and then meet up with my aunt for dinner."

"What's your aunt like?" I asked, resisting the urge to turn and nip the shoulder I was resting on.

"She's...not as rowdy as _Mami_." Elsa's lips curved into a smile as she pressed her nose to my hair.

"We have that then." I chuckled. "What about your cousin?"

 _"YOOOO!"_ An unknown voice filtered through the car's speakers before Elsa could answer and once she recognized it, her sheepish look was back.

"I guess you'll have to find out for yourself." She murmured, making me fight the urge to groan. I loved enthusiasm and all, but when it was directed at teasing the life out of me or my Snow Paw...I wasn't sure how long I'd last. One Lettie was all I was used to and if Elsa's cousin turned out to be a younger version...I didn't even want to think about that. Even then, I wasn't that convinced because I suddenly remembered Elsa telling me she'd had to pick her cousin up a couple of times from a party.

"I'll endure it." I stated. If anything, I could take my frustration out with Fox and Wolf later. Speaking of, I hadn't told Elsa that I'd brought my Xbox and I had to wonder if she'd be miffed about it. _Guess we'll find that out too._

"Okay, girls." Lettie spoke up after ending the call I actually didn't hear thanks to my fretting over my Xbox. "We'll get settled in first and depending if you want to eat or not, we'll meet up with Elliot, Sarah, and Rapunzel for dinner."

"Sounds good." I brought my head away from Elsa's shoulder to grin at our driver.

"Oh, are we on speaking terms now, _Tesoro?_ " She gave me a heavily skeptical look.

"We're _always_ on speaking terms, Lettie." Batting my eyes made her roll hers, but a genuine smile shown across her lips. I mean, I couldn't _not_ like her. She was as awesome as my dad and I was sort of dating her daughter so...yeah, I had to like her either way. Embarrassment and all.

"You're lucky you're dating my daughter." She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Love ya too." I shot her the brightest smile I could muster, making her snort out a laugh at me. She called me a _little brat_ in Italian and that made Elsa laugh while I stuck my tongue out at both of them.

* * *

 _"Warihum Quwitek!"_

"Electric Harambe!" I sputtered, trying to get out of the way to no avail, thus me falling into the abyss and weakening our defenses by three. _Oops._

"Okay, this wasn't what I had in mind when you two said you wanted to stay in tonight." Lettie crossed her arms, watching closely while I respawned.

"Well, you said you're already scarred so-" I broke off in a laugh when Elsa hit the back of my head with a pillow. It was Lettie's turn to face-palm before coming over to also playfully swat my head. "I-I'm kidding." I surrendered after getting kicked for being inactive. "We can still go if you want." Laying back, my head made contact with Elsa's thigh. "I just wanted to set this up and make sure it worked before anything else happened."

"No, we can stay." Elsa's fingers found my hair and she didn't hesitate to bury them in it. "You said you'd teach me, remember?" In acknowledgement, I nodded, reaching up to take her free hand in my own.

"I remember."

"Oh-kay, getting too mushy!" Lettie took one last look at the game then then turned to go. "What do you two want to eat?"

"I'm thinking-" I started, but Elsa beat me to it.

"Chick fil-a." We smirked at one another.

"You two are disgusting." Lettie shook her head, not bothering to conceal the affectionate smile directed at us. More than a few times she'd told me that she was happy Elsa found me and I could see that whenever she thought I wasn't looking. "I'll be back later, then."

"No rush." I called out. "We'll be here."

"You'd better be." She pointed at her eyes and then pointed them at us.

Once she was gone, there was nothing but the sounds of the game in the background and distant traffic outside the window. Comfortable silence fell upon us. Elsa's fingers stayed in my hair, having untied it, and my hands stayed with her other hand. Only when I moved her hand closer to kiss it did she speak up.

"Teach me now?"

"Do you really want to?"

"Yeah."

"Why don't I believe you?" Tilting my head up, I shot her a smirk. "I don't want you to feel obligated to."

"What's the real reason you brought it, _Gattina?_ " Blue eyes questioned just as deeply.

"To..." A sightly nervous gulp. "T-to keep my rank up?"

"Is that it?"

"Well, I just thought it would be a good distraction for the both of us." I sat up to face her better.

"You're not good enough of a distraction for me?"

"I'm addicted!" I threw my hands up before flopping backwards and covered my face. "I brought it simply to play. I do want to keep my rank up and I really _do_ want to teach you, but every way I say it feels like I'm in the wrong."

"You never think things through." Elsa giggled after a moment and then joined me by stretching herself out along my body.

"That's me." I sighed, welcoming the weight of her on me. She grounded me better than any anchor because she _was_ my anchor and I could only hope I was hers. Even if I did stupid things like this without thinking.

"Why don't you warm me up by telling me the back story?" she suggested as her fingers trailed lazy lines along my neck and shoulder. "I can see the passion when you talk about it and I want to try to understand why you like it so much."

 _Bless her soul!_ Lifting my head, I managed to catch those deep irises of hers for a second. _What did I do to deserve you?_ I was an idiot ten out of ten times, yet there she was; content as ever. "I adore you." I blurted, making those eyes light up a bit as she lifted herself onto her elbows.

"Well, maybe I should be interested in things you like more often."

"You'd have to take more interest in yourself then." I grinned cheekily.

"Oh?" Elsa returned my grin. "I take it you like me then, Charmer?"

"No." In the next second, I was sitting up and our lips were so close I could already taste her. "I _love_ you." I whispered before pressing my lips to hers.

I had meant for it to be a short kiss, but as Elsa opened her mouth to deepen the kiss and brought her hands up to cup my face, all thoughts of the game flew from my mind. Taking it's place was the same desire we'd been experiencing every time we were alone. Parts of me wanted to just give in to instinct and see what would happen, but slightly bigger parts of me knew we never had the right time or place to really get anywhere other than worked up. That was the frustrating part.

The nice part was getting a little bolder and gently pushing forward until Elsa fell back on the bed and me finding a comfortable position on top of her all without breaking that kiss. The kiss that felt as if nothing else existed but her. Our tongues explored heatedly, her hands dipped under my shirt, teasing my stomach before reaching further up until I sat back on her hips. Blue eyes peeked out from those thick lashes and she followed me, diving straight for my neck for a short second, making me tense from the electricity shooting down my spine as her teeth nipped a sweet spot of mine.

My shirt was lifted off then and before she could get the upper hand, I silently tugged at the hem of her own shirt. Raising her arms, Elsa let me peel off her shirt and I had to keep myself from giggling at her Harley Quinn bra. _This bra._ It brought back memories of the first time I'd seen her only in her underwear and with that thought, a newer flame licked at my stomach. An appreciative hum was all I gave before leaning back over her until she was fully under me again.

"I want to try something, Snow Paw." I murmured against her collarbone.

" _Mmm_...what's that?" She breathed out while her hands softly caressed up and down my back.

We both knew what we were thinking about. Everyone we knew thought we'd done it already. But it was't the physical release or how amazing I knew it would be with Elsa once we got there, it was the intimacy. It was being _close_ more than just physically. That was what I wanted then and there. To express appreciation and that intimacy, the _love_ I had for her. This time nothing would stop me.

"Do you trust me?" I whispered, trailing my lips to her sternum.

" _Yes._ " Elsa gasped. "Yes, _Gattina._ I trust you." Her hands dug into my lower back while my own felt up her lithe stomach, all the while wanting more and not getting enough.

The first push of my hips caught us both off-guard and she didn't hesitate to thread her fingers in my hair, meeting the next pulse in return as her legs wrapped around me. Our chests met at the same time our lips did and we kissed like we hadn't done so in ages. Every touch, caress, bite, sent waves of heat through my body, eventually setting at my core and by the gods was it an amazing feeling. Greater still was Elsa's hand untangling itself from my hair to move to my hips as if encouraging the pushing of them against her.

 _This_ was what I wanted. I wanted her hands on me. Cupping my face, rounding my shoulders, gently scraping along my stomach and back, wherever she could reach. All the while, _my_ hands were just as fervent. Exploring her chest and then tracing my fingers along places only I would ever touch, grabbing her delectable backside and caressing back up. Anywhere I could reach, I touched.

"Is this okay?" I managed to ask through my panting, hips not stopping for anything.

" _Sto godendo._ " Elsa tilted her head back, opening that gorgeous, slender neck up and I dipped eagerly to latch on to a random spot.

Her response was instant and when she shifted, I let out a soft groan at the same time she drew in a heavy gasp, hands flying down to grip my hips once again. Briefly, I wondered what that was, but my answer came in the pull of her hands and the push of her hips, grinding me harder against her. When her back bowed and the most sexiest sound I'd ever heard escaped her mouth, I nearly lost it.

" _gods and goddesses,_ Elsa." I breathed harshly into her now marked neck. " _Mi accendi come una luce._ " My hand grazed the curve of her back, eventually slipping between the bed and Elsa to grip her backside, pulling us even more flush with every thrust.

"A-Anna, I'm-" Elsa dug her fingers into my back as if grasping for sanity. " _Don't stop._ " And then there was a ragged and muffled profanity in Italian against my neck before she wrapped her hand in my hair, bringing my lips back to hers, panting against them.

I didn't stop.

I didn't stop until a glorious moan passed me to reach the ceiling and only then did I join her over the edge of bliss. Whereas Elsa tipped her head back, my own managed to fall into the crook of her exposed neck, allowing my own moan to vibrate against that delicious throat. My hips rocked on their own, keeping rhythm with every wave that crashed through until the high was over and we had to come back down.

After a long moment of aftershocks and calming down, I heard a satisfied sigh and only then did my jelly arms give out, letting me collapse on top of her. We lay there for a moment to catch our breaths and once we did, we still lay in comfortable silence for a few more minutes.

"Was that what you wanted to try?" Elsa finally asked around a chuckle while her fingers found themselves in my hair once more. This time, they did their best to smooth out the tangles that had accumulated thanks to her.

"Actually, I wanted to try _Mystery Heroes_ with you." I couldn't stop the stupid grin from slashing across my face if I wanted to.

Elsa let out a very rare frustrated growl and I completely deserved _everything_ she did to me afterwards.

* * *

 **Bonus.**

The room was surprisingly dark when the beautifully clad Italian woman returned. Her sapphire eyes took a moment to adjust and she was glad it didn't take too long seeing as she'd very nearly tripped over something. In the dim light, she placed unforgotten bags of food onto the desk before squinting her eyes at the lump she'd stepped on. "Anna?"

"Not a word, Lettie." The redhead's voice was tight with more shame and venom than she was accustomed to, but having a better look around showed her daughter completely taking up all the space of the only other bed they had. Not to mention she had all the pillows _and_ blankets.

Confusion poked at her for all of two seconds before her hand came up to stifle the loud chortle that escaped anyway at the realization. _Oh, Anna._ Still giggling to herself, Lettie ignored the piercing feeling of vivid teal eyes shooting deathrays at her from across the room and went to change into her sleeping clothes. Even after her nightly routines, she came back out to see the figure still sitting up, looking at nothing particular it seemed.

From the looks of it, her daughter had also successfully revoked the Xbox rights. If the younger girl now pathetically toying with just the controller had anything to say about it. She almost felt bad for her friend's daughter. "If you get cold in that doghouse, you can come sleep by me, _Tesoro_." Lettie couldn't help but joke, slipping into her own luxurious king bed.

" _Stai zitta._ " Anna growled grumpily and Lettie knew she had the same pout on that Ben had had earlier. They were both too adorable for their own good.

She _almost_ felt bad for Anna.

* * *

 _A/N: I was so filled with memes I almost put: (*Overwatch lady's voice*_ _ **Travelling to Corona**_ _)and then (*French accent*_ _ **Four. Hours. Later.**_ _) for the page breaks xD_  
 _Anyway..._

 _I'd like to thank_ _ **Technicalitiesshiznfallacies, ASnowQueen, and misconstrued0892**_ _(I have an idea for yours next chapter) for the prompts! Guess they work for me sometimes huh? Hope I delivered..._

 _-Open to more prompts by the way-_

 _Also: If I worded the Italian wrong please PM me about it so I can change it! (Even to me it doesn't look quite right.)_

 _Thanks for reading! I hope it wasn't too all over the place (like these notes) seeing as I haven't written this much in forever. *ahem* alltheintimatestuffImean! *cough cough* so yeah. Until next time!_

 _~Jane_

 _"I might need this later."_


	6. Quote: gg wp

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"So, are you two...close?" The pause at the end of her question made me turn from my frozen yogurt to look at the golden-haired beauty we'd met up with earlier that morning. She'd been exactly as I'd pictured since hearing her on the way here. Rapunzel was all smiles, raw energy, fierce, and completely excited to have her cousin in the same place once again. I could easily see her getting in tons of trouble while Elsa stayed in the background and did her best to contain the fireball. Luckily I hadn't witnessed that part of the blonde. Yet.

"At the moment?" I clicked my tongue, eyes slowly trailing over to where Elsa was still waiting in the biggest line ever. (I'd offered to buy her something while she spoke to Lettie, but she refused.) "Not really." I let out a defeated sigh and slumped down in my seat. My Aloha Pineapple Tart went from tasting incredibly amazing to tasting like like cardboard in two seconds flat. Let's just say I wasn't good with Elsa's rare cold-shoulders. Though, I really couldn't blame her for that reaction considering my stupid foolishness the night before. _I mean, really. I didn't have to kill a glorious moment like that!_

There was a short pause between us while I let my thoughts run rampant and cat green eyes followed mine to the same girl. "Okay. I actually meant to ask if you were _dating_ my cousin." Rapunzel seemingly caught on to my glum mood and silently pushed my cup back to me so it wouldn't go to waste.

I knew what she'd meant, but diverted the real question anyway. _Now,_ however: "I am." Straightening up, I rubbed my tired eyes and forced another cold spoonful into my mouth. "She's kind of mad at me though." Better to say now than to have her bring it up with said girl here.

"I see that." Rapunzel chuckled somewhat sympathetically before taking another spoonful of her own. Cheesecake, if I remembered correctly. "Wow, so Snowball is actually dating someone huh?" She leaned back in her seat with a smug smirk on her face. "A girl, no less." That obvious observation made my eye twitch. _What?_ "Honestly, I didn't think she'd had it in her."

"What do you mean by all that?" I asked, now mindlessly shoving spoonfuls in my mouth just to get rid of the thing I didn't even want anymore. Not even the pending brain freeze could slow me.

This day sucked.

It wasn't the fact that I had to sleep on the cold uncomfortable floor with measly sheets and the poorest pillow known to man, it was the fact that Elsa _still_ hadn't talked to me since banning me from the bed. I mean, did I really mess it up so bad? No matter how many times I turned it over in my head, I couldn't come up with an answer any other answer than yes. Perhaps I was just an inconsiderate prick about the whole ordeal...

Truth was: I _did_ mess up, but I wasn't even sure she wanted my apology.

"Elsa's always kind of been on the shy side." Rapunzel brought me back to the conversation. "I mean, yeah, guys hung around since she got into high school and all, but I never thought she'd date someone before graduating."

 _And she had to fall for someone like me._ I couldn't help but think dejectedly. Before I could say anything, she spoke up again. "You must have done something big to catch her attention and keep it."

"I, uh-" A fond chuckle escaped my mouth at the memory. "I kind of broke a window." It was childish of me, thinking back. Breaking a window just so I could get recognized by her and then everything that happened up until that day in the library. Being jealous about Hans, getting into fights, even being suspended for her... _wow_. Nothing much had changed since then. I was now jealous of some Jeremy dude, still getting in fights and trying to keep her attention. _I'm still just a kid!_ Looking over to where Elsa was now making her way back to the table, I bit my lip nervously.

What did she see in me to make her want to stick around? More importantly, why did she insist on staying with me even though she'd be going away to college? Surely I'd just bring her down right? The morbid thought formed the biggest lump in my throat ever. Would she be able to attain her dreams with me in the background? Hell, I wasn't even really sure of what _I_ wanted to do after I graduated, let alone where I wanted to go should I choose to continue educating myself. Corona seemed untouchable at the moment considering my less-than-perfect track-record at Arendelle. I was sure not even my best Senior year would get me into that college. _RIP._ And that brought me once again to the Air Force. Military life definitely seemed like the best way to go for me. _That_ way, I was certain I could figure out what I was capable of. Physically, mentally, I could ultimately test my true integrity. It was what the pamphlets said and I believed it. (My dad was a prime example.)

But at the same time, I knew how Elsa would react to the news. Already tried breaking it to her without meaning to and since then she refused talk about anything military and I.

I just didn't know what to do.

"Can you two just make up already? This day sin't going to be fun with you two mad at each other." Rapunzel said just as Elsa took a seat and for some reason, it made me bristle in anger.

"I hardly think you're in a position to ask that. This is between us." I snapped and then backtracked just as quickly before something more unpleasant happened. "I mean- I-I'll be right back. Bathroom." Taking my trash, I stood up and left the two to themselves as fast as I could and missed the way Elsa's eyes tracked me longingly.

Once I got to the bathroom, I immediately splashed cold water on my face in order to cool off. _Maybe I should have stayed home after all._ I watched my eyes tighten in my reflection. The girl there sneered in disgust _'Pathetic.'_ Then they widened with realization and I snapped out of it. _Stupid._ Blowing out a frustrated breath, I brought out my phone and dialed Kristoff's number with my hand running through my hair.

 _"This better be good, Crescent. I don't want to be taking up your time in the bigger city only to have you complaining to me about it later."_

His voice, though laced with familiar teasing, brought instant calm to me, making want to slump into the wall with relief. "I need some words of encouragement from you, buddy." I half-chuckled quite pathetically. "This place is new and big and scary and I'm intimidated by it all and I messed up with Elsa last night and-"

 _"HA! Leave it to YOU to have your infamous foot-in-mouth syndrome on a 'supposed' romantic getaway."_ Kristoff chuckled back.

"It's hardly romantic with Elsa's mom in the same room." I rolled my eyes. _Not that it actually stopped you._ I felt a blush creep into my cheeks thanks to that thought. _Stupid brain._

 _"Okay, so what did you need from me?"_

"Tell me what I would do when I'm being an idiot." Blunt was the way to go right now.

There was a short pause where I nibbled on my bottom lip in wait for his answer. _"You would ask me what you would do to help you out of that spunk and I would tell you, just go back to being yourself."_

I breathed out a frustrated growl. "That doesn't help me any!" Instead of making a scene in the bathroom, I pushed back out and into the courtyard we were in. "I already know I'm a screw-up at times, but I want you to tell me-"

 _"What did you do, Anna? Let's talk about what brought this on first and then go from there."_

So, I told him. I told him because I trusted him and knew he trusted me just as well. All the while I let my legs take me where they wanted. If I couldn't think clearly, I could depend on my friend to at least help me a little. Besides, if I went on and brought it up later, he would have gotten mad at me for not talking sooner. _Ah Kristoff._ He was so much more than a friend, but less than a lover and I loved him and Olaf immensely.

 _"There will be time to think about these things, my dear_ Shorty." That nickname made me grit my teeth irritably out of habit, but I kept myself from lashing out so I could actually hear what he wanted to say. _"But, they don't all have to be crashing down on you at the same time like you're allowing. Right now, I would recommend you try assuaging things with Elsa first."_ A pause that had me holding back a sigh. _"Instead of acting like a victim, I say you suck it up and just try to have fun while you're there. Yeah you messed up like the idiot you are, but that was yesterday. Today is a different day, Anna, so shut up and fix things before you drown yourself in worries and doubt that shouldn't be plaguing you right now. We'll be there to help you when you decide to tackle them and you know it."_

His words were exactly what I needed to hear. Even if there were some insults. I didn't mind them because they were true. _He's right. One thing at a time._ "Thanks, jerk." A genuine smile broke out across my face and only then did I happen to glance up. _Wait._ Making a complete stop, I couldn't seem to find the table that I'd just left. In fact, there weren't any tables whatsoever!

"I take that back, Kris." My eyes scoured the unfamiliar territory of huge buildings around me and I had to do a few spins to make sure this was really happening. "You made me get lost!" Sure enough, Elsa and Rapunzel were nowhere to be found.

Kristoff's sudden howling laughter only made me want to scream.

* * *

 _A/N: Oh no'sies! Whatever will happen to our poor maiden? (Maybe we'll never know, considering I upload so scarcely...)_

 _Anyway. Hope you enjoyed this shorter chapter. Seriously, I can't seem to think of anything to write nowadays. I do want to write, but I haven't the motivation -_-  
So, if there's anything you guys want to see happen, drop me some prompts and I'll see what i can do with them. Love y'all~_

 _-Jane_


	7. Apologize

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

My first instinct was to dial Elsa's number and ask her to come rescue me, but as my thumb hit the red button to Kristoff's call and brought up her name, I hesitated. _Is this a good idea?_ My eyes left the endearing picture of her laying next to me with a playful tongue sticking out at the camera, to the groups of people walking this way and that. They seemed to know where they were headed and that lead me to putting my phone back into my pocket. Maybe some real time apart would help me focus better.

As I continued down the way I was originally heading, I stopped off at a bench on the side of a huge walkway. All around me were people with back packs walking in and out of buildings or chilling on the grass in between. Some seemed happy, other's looked stressed out, but one thing was clear about it all: I somehow ended up in the middle of Corona's campus. At first, it was intimidating being surrounded by slews of people, but as I continued to sit there and watch, the hustle and bustle became nothing more than white noise. In a way, it turned soothing and for a moment, I let my mind wander.

 _Imagine waking up in my dorm room. Probably late for class because I tried to discipline myself by signing up for an early one. Three times a week. Most likely Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. My roommate isn't as helpful as she could be, but that's because we don't know each other very well. (Even though we friended each other several days after finding out we were rooming together.) Truth is, I'm a bit shy having to stay with a random stranger._

 _Anyway, I rush out of bed, contemplate a shower, but then choose to skip it because if I run NOW, I'll only be about ten minutes late. Screw fixing my hair because what else are beanies for? So I grab the things I think I need and scramble out the door, forgetting my key and ID in the process._

 _Jett Hall. I've no idea where that is because I didn't bother checking out where my classes were once Dad left. I was too busy hanging out with Elsa for the rest of the night and that's part of the reason I overslept-_

Blinking rapidly, I was brought out of my thoughts once she popped into my head. By the time _I_ got into college, Elsa would have already been at it a year. Would she actually still be with me? Still be _into_ me? I was sure there were bound to be other people interested in her that would be better looking than me in months to come. The thought was so depressing, I felt tears prick my eyes. _Guess it wouldn't be so bad since the thing happened with Esmeralda._

Heaving a sigh, I slumped down on the bench chastising myself for not letting that go when I should have. She forgave me, now all that was left was for me to let it go, forgive myself for being an idiot and move on. Besides, if I dragged this around any longer, there would surely be a wedge that would grow between us and that was the last thing I wanted. What I _did_ want was to stay together for as long as she'd have me and to be content with that.

If she wanted to break up and move on sometime during her Corona years, I could give her that. Would have to be okay with it, at least. A lump instantly formed in my throat at that moment. I mean, it shouldn't bee too bad since I'd already mentioned letting her go that one night. Elsa hated and still hates the idea, but it seemed like the reasonable thing to do. Instead of me dragging her down, I thought it would be best to just be there for her as a friend so neither of us would have to worry about hurting the other when and if someone else came along. She could be free to so what she wanted and so could I. It was an okay plan, but I didn't think it would effect me if I convinced myself...

That's when realization dawned on me.

Who was I kidding?

I was just lying to myself.

The truth was that I _didn't_ want her to leave. I _didn't_ want her to possibly like someone else. I _wanted_ to see her to say I was so sorry for being a prick. I _wanted_ to spend as much time as I could with her before she left. I _wanted_ her to remember me even in a place this huge and far away from Arendelle. I _didn't_ want to run to the military to escape. I _didn't_ want to lose her.

 _That's it!_ "Excuse me!" Instinctively, I reached out and grabbed the first person that was passing by and didn't realize they were on a skateboard until they all but crashed into me.

"Hey, what the hell is your deal?!" She moved away from me after catching her balance.

"I-I'm sorry, but can you help me with something?" Staring pleadingly into topaz colored eyes did nothing for her annoyed stance, but after a moment, she let out a sigh.

"I'm late for class anyway. What did you need?" She walked over to where the grass began to pick up her board. Once that was done, she spun around to face me once more.

How to begin? "I-" I bit my lip in thought. "I don't go to school here." _Way to go, Anna._

Those eyes took in my appearance. "Figured. You're much too young to even be a freshman." She had this crooked smile that could have been mistaken with cockiness, but I didn't read into that. "I believe the college tours- wait." When she brought her hand up to cup her chin in thought, I couldn't help but notice the muscles in her biceps and what appeared to be a tribal tattoo on one. Blue seemed to be her color because of the tanktop she wore and the shorts wrapped around her toned thighs. She certainly was fit, if anything. "As far as I know, they aren't having any tours this week. Did you happen to just wander on to campus?"

"I came here with my girlfriend and her cousin-" My tongue caught between my teeth at that. Would we get in trouble for that? What if Rapunzel got in trouble? I wasn't sure how all of this worked, so-

"Oh, okay." The girl straightened up and let a more friendly smile capture her lips. "Don't you have their numbers? Surely, you have your girlfriend's?" She added under her breath, "It would be weird if you _didn't_."

"I do, but I don't want to call her and I didn't think to ask for her cousin's number." _I also didn't plan on getting lost!_ When she did nothing but raise an eyebrow at me, I cleared my throat awkwardly. "We uh, we kind of had a fight."

"Girls." She chuckled with a knowing shrug. "Can't live with them, can't live without them." And then she leaned in to whisper, "Don't tell my girlfriend I said that." When she backed up, she stuck her hand out. "Name's Korra, by the way."

"Anna." We gave a quick shake and I tried no to be intimidated by the grip she had.

"So, where did you need to go?" Once she took her hand back, she brought her bag around so she could strap her skateboard to it.

"Well, I- we were having Frozen Yogurt and then I went to the bathroom and ended up out here."

"Well, it's a good thing you asked for help then, newbie." The crooked grin was back, bigger this time, as she pointed to a building not too far behind me. "If this cousin is a true student here, I imagine she would have taken you to the best FroYo place on campus. My favorite is the Aloha Pineapple Tart, by the way."

 _Wasn't that what I had?_ "Wait, so I _wasn't_ lost?" My brow furrowed and I instantly felt stupid for not paying attention to my surroundings.

"Not really. This place is huge, but once you get used to it, you'll know all the right places to cut through to get to class on time. Or to pick your girl up." She shrugged again like it wasn't big deal. "Also, that bathroom has two different exits, so you probably just came out the other door."

I couldn't help but ask, "Is it easy here?" When she only answered with a curious look, I rubbed the back of my neck. "I'm going to be a Senior in high school this year and my girlfriend will be going to college here. I was just wondering if it's easy for me to get in." Because I wanted to be near her. Even if it meant I wouldn't be on the same campus.

"You'll have to work your butt off this year." Korra said hesitantly before taking a few steps forward since we hadn't moved. "I didn't have the best grades and I would be lying if I said I didn't get help just to get my foot in the door." She cleared her throat. "I was set on going to the community college just down the road, but my girlfriend's dad knew people and was able to pull some strings to get me in- I know that's cheating!" She stopped walking and scratched her cheek just as awkwardly. "Not gonna lie; it is tough here, but if you try your little heart out you can do it."

"Does your girlfriend go to school here too?" When I asked, I saw her eyes spark with pride and then she folded her arms across her chest.

"Nope. She's the CEO to a pretty big company." Waving her hand she added, "It's a long story, but I am damned proud to be her girlfriend. That's also why I try as hard as I can." After a minute, she brought her eyes back to me. "I can't believe I blurted all of this to a random stranger."

"Thank you though!" I shook my head frantically. "I needed to talk to someone who wasn't biased or mad at me."

"I hear that." She chuckled and then jutted her chin outward. "That them?"

My eyes followed the direction she gestured and I saw Elsa and Rapunzel walking towards us. "Yeah." Again, I brought my hand up to rub the back of my neck. "Look, I-"

"Don't mention it." Korra's face lit up and her smile nearly blinded me. "I hope I get to see you around here again one of these days. You seem pretty cool."

"I'm quite the lame person, trust me." Waving her off, I finally let a smile grace my own lips. Just then, Elsa came up and slipped her hand into mine.

"Where did you go?" Concern all in her eyes.

"Well, I- uh- I kinda got lost." I chuckled self-consciously. "But no worries, Korra helped me find my way back." Gesturing to the girl I felt an odd connection with, she only smirked once her hand was offered. Elsa shook it, but didn't budge from my side.

"You must be the girlfriend and cousin this poor lost girl was looking for." She cooed, making Elsa slip her hand back into mine. When I thought that was all, she tucked into my side and brought her free hand to hold my forearm. Sky blue eyes snapped back to mine. "If _she's_ your girlfriend, I doubt you're a lame person." Taking a step back, she put her hands behind her head. "But she's not as pretty as my Asami."

"Watch it." I warned, taking the slightest step forward to put myself between them, but the sly smile Korra adopted let me know she meant no harm whatsoever.

"I kind of wish you _did_ go to school here." Korra chuckled. "Hope you get in, but if not, there's that community college just on the end of campus I mentioned earlier." She pointed in the general direction. "I have a math class there myself."

"I never got to ask what year you were." I tilted my head curiously.

"I'm a sophomore, and before you say anything, math isn't my strongest subject. That's why my math class isn't located in the main campus."

"I hate math." I agreed with a laugh and then turned to catch Elsa silently sizing up Korra like she did with Esmeralda that one time. On the other hand, I barely noticed the agape jaw of Rapnzel. _What?_ Instead of drawing more on that, I turned back."Well, thanks again for the help, Korra." We sent each other knowing grins because I wasn't lost at all. (Not really, anyway.) "I guess we'll see if we ever see each other again."

"We will." Korra held out her fist and I was compelled to give her the bump. It was the most satisfying fist bump yet. Almost like a promise and I couldn't help the excitement rushing through me because of it. "If _I_ can do it, so can you. Later." And then she was walking away all while I had the biggest, most thankful, grin on my face.

* * *

In the dorm.

"I can _not_ believe you were talking to her!" Rapunzel's cat green eyes were fixed on mine once we got back to her dorm room. "That was _Asami Sato's_ girlfriend." The awe would not leave her eyes for anything and it only made me more curious.

"Yeah, I kind of knew that?" I cleared my throat. "But would you care to elaborate some more?" I remembered Korra saying Asami was a CEO, but I didn't ask what company.

"Well, for starters, Korra is the captain slash MVP of the soccer team here." It was at that moment, I happened to be looking around her room and noticed a poster of said team. Upon closer inspection, I saw the very girl we were talking about kneeling in front of the team with who appeared to be the co-captain. She looked so happy. "Secondly, she's Asami Sato's girlfriend. As in _Future Industries'_ Asami Sato." That rung a bell.

"Really?" Elsa finally spoke up from the bed.

"They make vehicles and such right?" I asked, still glancing around the spacious room, but not daring to cross to the roommate's side. It was a nice place. Really high ceilings and a jointed bathroom they shared with two other people, desks and computers set up at either end of the bed on opposite sides of the room. Rapunzel had a mini fridge and there was a microwave in somewhere between. Carpets. Again, it was pretty nice, but she'd told us that Freshmen had to stay in different dorms for the first year.

" _Yeah._ " Rapunzel's exaggerated tone of voice brought me back to the present. "They're _only_ the biggest, most successful company out there." Rapunzel stated, making me reflect on what had happened hours ago. _Wow._

"I had no idea. So, we kind of met a celebrity, huh? Awesome." I sent Elsa the biggest grin I could muster before joining her on the bed. "And she totally complimented my taste in women."

"Is that what that was?" Elsa smirked back. Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't. I wanted to believe it was because it wasn't the first time my relationship with Elsa surprised someone.

"How can you be so calm about this?!" Rapunzel turned back around to face us after logging into her computer.

"Did you want an autograph or something?" I asked curiously. "I mean, Korra didn't peg me as the type to rub her apparent fame in people's faces and who was I to wig out on someone I didn't even know about this morning?"

"She has a point." Elsa commented.

"See, look. There's pictures of them right here." Rapunzel ignored what we were saying and motioned for us to come over. Once we did, I _knew_ Korra and I were alike in a few more ways. Asami was gorgeous! Long onyx-colored hair with intelligent green eyes gorgeous and very tall. What really got me about these pictures wasn't about how pretty they both were, it was the fact that she looked every bit as crazy about Korra as Korra did about her. It made me wonder if Elsa and I looked like that. "I've been trying to catch Korra and ask her some questions for my blog, but I can never track her down. _You_ found her with no problems-" Suddenly, the other green-eyed girl was in my face, making me take a step back so she'd be out of my personal bubble. "What did you guys talk about? Did she say anything else about Asami?"

"Punz-" Elsa thankfully put herself between us and I instantly showed my gratitude by placing my hands on her shoulders.

"What about her upcoming games? She had an an injury sometime ago, how did she seem when you talked to her? Healthy? Sick? Still injured? Tip-top shape?" The blonde seemed unfazed though, so I pulled Elsa back a bit more to secure her to me.

"Look, we didn't talk about personal stuff." _Lies._ "She just found me and offered to help me out." _Lies, and more lies._ But, I doubt Korra wanted what she told me to end up in this so-called 'blog' and I wasn't about to say anything either way since I was sure what she did tell me, she told me in complete confidence. What we talked about, no matter how short, meant something to me and I'd be a fool to leak it all for a measly story.

Defeated, Rapunzel fell back into her chair and turned around with her fingers at the ready. "Guess I can just write about the encounter."

And then it dawned on me. "Maybe _that's_ why you can never find her." I suggested, fighting off a smirk. "Your blog is scaring her away and if you get _this_ passionate when you're only asking questions...let's just say, _I_ would avoid too much social activity too." It made me think that Korra might have been then least bit uncomfortable about seeing her there and my respect grew a bit more for her sticking it out to talk to me a little longer. Even giving me a fist bump! Not to mention teasing me about Elsa. The smile forming suddenly dropped at the next declaration from Elsa's hyper cousin.

"Doesn't mean I'll stop." She shot us a determined grin. "I _am_ taking classes to be a Reporter, so you and they better get used to it."

Elsa let out an awkward chuckle while I fought the urge to groan. _So much for that._

* * *

Later that night.

"Am I forgiven?" I whispered once I heard Lettie's breathing even out. Elsa was already buried under the blankets, but I figured I'd ask. In case I wasn't, I decided to stay seated while my eyes roamed over the TV screen, not watching it at all.

" _Vieni qua._ " Was her response after a moment. "Come here."

Without a second to lose, I grabbed the remote and slid under the covers, not expecting her to recoil from me the instant our skin met. Before I could feel hurt, she hissed " _Fredda!_ " My feelings were fine after that because it _was_ _just_ a bit cool on the floor.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, trying not to get too close until I warmed up a bit more. Too bad I only packed shorts and tanktops for bed.

"Were you like this last night?" Elsa hesitated, but then moved over to press into my side once more. Her skin was so soft. And warm.

"I think Lettie gave me an extra sheet at one point." I murmured, turning so I could face her better. Since the TV was on, I hoped our voices were masked enough for Lettie not hear us. In the faint glow of said TV, I made eye contact and let a small smile form on my lips that turned apologetic in an instant.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry."

We both said at the same time and then giggled just after, bumping our heads together in the process. "We gotta stop meeting like this." I gently reached out so I could wrap my arms around her in order to pull her closer. When she curled into me, I nuzzled into the top of her head with my nose. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings like that."

"It was pretty embarrassing, you know." I felt her nails tracing along my collarbone. "Think I was more mortified than hurt."

"That doesn't excuse my behavior though." I sighed, sliding my own fingers up into her luscious locks.

"It's not like we haven't done that before." Her lips pressed where her fingers just were and I shivered, feeling my face heat up from the butterflies now swirling around in my stomach and the validity of that statement.

"True, but I didn't need to be a _stronzina_ about it." I pouted.

"You're cute." Elsa couldn't quite stop the snicker from leaving her mouth and I felt the hot moisture of it on my throat. "I like when you try to speak my language."

"I have the _Googles_ and some of Lettie's outbursts to thank." This time, my other hand slowly slipped down to feel along the slight muscles of her back and then ended up on her hip where I gently squeezed.

A soft exhale was felt at the base of my throat before I felt plush lips press there and then maneuver closer to the juncture of where my neck met my shoulder. My lip moved between my teeth just before I felt the suction and I clamped down to stifle any noises that maybe wanted to escape. My response was to squeeze her hip while my other hand encouraged the ministration by tenderly scratching the back of her head. When I felt her mouth open, hot against my skin complete with the wetness of her tongue and nibble of her teeth, my toes curled and I released a rushed huff of air instead of the groan that wanted out.

" _Ti perdona._ " Elsa hummed and then finally lifted herself up to kiss me.

It was meant to be a brief kiss, but as soon as I moved closer and parted my lips, Elsa's hand felt out to my shoulder, prompting me to lie on my back. Once I was there, her leg moved around my hips and she ended up straddling me so she could kiss me better. It had only been a few hours since we really kissed, but in that short time, I realized how much I missed it. Since I wasn't lying to myself anymore, I let all that I was feeling into that kiss. Elsa responded in kind, bringing her hands up to caress my jaw and kept them there for a few moments. "I forgive you, _Gattina_ and I'm sorry too."

Only when her lips touched my eyes did I feel the tears leaking out of them. _Don't go._ My hands moved back up into her hair.

"I'm right here, love." She whispered against my lips and I felt her forehead on mine just after. "I won't go anywhere you don't want me to."

"Neither will I." My voice was thick, but that didn't matter. What mattered was that she was with me and would be as long as I wanted her to be. It was comforting enough that I gave up trying to kiss her and just held on to her. "Don't let me go, Snow Paw." In response to my sniffle, Elsa settled on top of me before wiping my eyes some more.

"Okay." I could hear the smile in her voice. "As long as you don't let me go either."

"It's a deal." Taking a much needed breath, I aided in wiping my tears while a goofy grin split my lips. "I love you so much, Snow Paw."

"I love you so much more, _Gattina._ Don't ever think I don't." She pressed a loving kiss to my cheek.

"Why though?" After rubbing my nose, I had to ask the confounding question. "You could have anyone you wanted while I'm over here still acting like a child."

"Do I really need a reason, Anna Crescent?" She let out a soft chuckle. "I could actually ask _you_ the same thing." She shifted a bit, not wanting to squish me, but I kept her there by moving my hands down to her hips once more. "Seriously, you're not even going to college here and you already ran into someone like Korra." A quick huff. "You're more popular than you think, my love."

"All you have to do is look at someone and they'll be at your mercy."

There was a short paused that was followed by a barely contained scoff. "I'm not doing this." As if to drive her point home, she playfully nipped my chin. "From what we're saying: I'm good looking and you're charismatic, but we chose to be with each other. End of story." She then moved mostly off of me, tangling our legs and placing her head on my chest with her arm wrapped securely around me. "Don't wanna be with anyone else." She muttered cutely.

I couldn't stop the laugh that left my mouth as I squeezed her in a hug. "Okay and yes ma'am." A sweet kiss to the top of her head. "I don't wanna be with anyone else either."

"Good." Her lips once again met mine and I didn't hesitate to return it with fervor.

Elsa Mariani was just too adorable for her own good sometimes.

* * *

 _A/N: Hey I did a thing! Hope you liked :) HAPPY 2018!_

 _Also, I kind of HAD to throw Korrasami in there because I'm a sucker._

 _Until next time,_

 _~Daks out_

 _(Drop a prompt if you want.)_


End file.
